The Art of Subversion
by thewookiemonster
Summary: Lucy and Desmond escape Abstergo, but not before Vidic experimented on Desmond with the Animus. Subject 16's personality is taking over Desmond as a result of the Bleeding Effect. Will this affect his training to be an Assassin? DesmondxLucy.
1. Savior

_Summary: Lucy helps Desmond escape Abstergo, but soon realizes how bad the experiments Vidic performed on Desmond with the Animus and Subject 16's memories have affected her new friend. _

_There will be a DesmondxLuxy pairing and maybe some ShaunxRebecca. Who knows. We will see where this goes first._

_I'll try to keep it as clean as possible, but this will be rated M. If there is anything that is factually wrong with my game facts or something I have written in general, please let me know so I can correct it. I look forward to reviews and love constructive criticism!!!_

_Enjoy_

Abstergo 2012

Adrenaline coursed through every inch of her body as she made her way towards the Animus room. The doors slid open; a sigh of relief escaped from her lips when she saw the room was free of Abstergo employees. She would have to be quick. If the y found out what she had done…it would ruin everything.

She walked with her eyes fixed on the door separating Desmond from the Animus room. As soon as she input the code on the locking keypad, the door slid open making a wisping sound. Before she could even make a second or third step inside the room, a hand forcefully grabbed her right shoulder and threw her against the wall to the left of the door. Naturally, all that adrenaline turned into panic until she saw the man pinning her to the wall was Desmond.

"Desmond! It's me, Loo…" The cold sensation of something sharp on her neck prompted her to stop talking.

Desmond's face was cold and hard, and his eyes were empty; it was like she wasn't even looking into the eyes of her new friend. He pressed harder on her neck with the makeshift knife he had constructed from a piece of broken mirror. Lucy whimpered as she felt the glass pierce her skin.

"Desmond stop, please!" she pleaded.

Suddenly, it was like a switch flicked on in those empty eyes staring madly at her. Desmond's expression, or lack thereof, turned into one of confusion and remorse. "Shit." He released the pressure on the knife on Lucy's neck, dropping it immediately. He ran both of his hands over his head like a madman as he backed away from her. "I'm so sorry."

"Desmond, what the hell did they do to you?" She knew damn good and well what they did; she simply asked the question out of reflex. Vidic wanted to see what would happen if Desmond was fully synched with Subject 16. As a side effect from the prolonged exposure to not only the Animus but the psyche of 16 as well, Desmond was suffering from something along the lines of dissociative identity disorder (multiple personalities).

"The Animus, they put me…they made me…"

"I know, Desmond." Lucy placed her right hand over the cut on her neck and her left hand on Desmond's right shoulder as she interrupted him. "Look, I'm going to get us both out of here, but you are going to have to do what I say when I say it." Lucy gave him a concerned, questioning look as she waited for his response.

"OK, just tell me what I need to do."

"Follow me."

The two walked out of Desmond's room into the Animus room. When Desmond saw Lucy was walking towards the Animus, he abruptly stopped, a look of fear taking over his face.

"Desmond, I need you to get in the Animus for just a few minutes. Please. We are short on time and…"

"NO! I'm not getting in that fucking thing again." He started retreating back towards his room.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. You just have to trust me. Please."

Even though he was terrified of the Animus now, Desmond found a comforting trust in Lucy's deep blue eyes, a deep blue that reminded him of the first time he saw the calm ocean when he escaped "the farm."

He nodded a 'yes' and hesitantly walked towards that cold table-bed he hated so much. Once he was on top of the Animus, he lied down, and Lucy placed her right hand on his left leg.

"This will only take a minute," she reassured him.

Once the sliding desktop screen passed over Desmond's head, he saw his name and "Subject 16" on the screen and immediately began to squirm nervously. Lucy placed her hand on Desmond's leg once again to let him know it was OK. Then he saw a name he had never seen before pop up under his and 16's.

_Ezio Auditore da Firenze_

The sliding desktop quickly slid from in front of Desmond's face back into the Animus.

"OK Desmond, we don't have much time to get out of here. We need to go _now_!"

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just follow close behind me and stay quiet."

They walked out the only entrance/exit of the Animus room into the hall outside. The hall was nothing like the Animus room. The walls and floor were mostly concrete, and the ceiling was gray with bright lights five feet or so away form each other.

"Stay quiet. A security booth is nearby." Lucy hugged the wall right outside the booth's entrance as carefully peeked inside. Desmond saw her hand slide towards her lower back, and then come back up with a taser gun firmly in her grasp. She quickly spun inside the entrance nailing the two guards in the back with the gun. They were taken by surprise and were never aware of what had happened.

An impressed smirk gleamed from Desmond's face, but Lucy didn't notice. And he didn't say anything either. She did say to be quiet.

They continued down the hall, stopping occasionally at intersections, watching for any of Abstergo's faithfully employees. "This way." Lucy hung a right at the next intersection and Desmond followed.

_The emergency stairs would be the best exit._

Lucy was becoming anxious because of Desmond's silence.

_Was he slipping again? Or was he just obeying orders. Since when does Desmond ever listen to anything I say?_

As they approached the emergency stairs_,_ they had to come to a screeching halt as they saw four guards blocking the door.

"There's the prisoner and the traitor!" one guard shouted. "After them!"

The duo quickly spun around and ran in the opposite direction towards the elevator. One of the guards knew exactly where they were headed and ordered any open elevators to be closed and shut down immediately. The elevator Lucy was after started closing shut as they were about 20 feet from the entrance.

"Jump inside!" she yelled back at Desmond. The two jumped inside the elevator just in time for the doors to close on the guards. Then the lights went out inside the elevator.

Lucy, still sitting on the elevator floor, looked up at Desmond and asked, "No comments about the lack of elevator music?"

"I assumed you wanted the elevator to keep quiet too." He tried to look as serious as he could, but a smile erupted on his face instead. Lucy just rolled her eyes as Desmond helped her up. "So how we get outta this non-functional elevator?"

"You know how elevators have emergency hatches on the top of elevator? Well Abstergo thought it would be nice to have some on the floor as well." She pulled away some loose carpet from on of the back corners revealing a small hatch. "Hope you aren't afraid of heights."

She lowered herself through the small hole grabbing the cable extending from the bottom of the elevator. Desmond followed after her. They went down about a floor and a half and stopped. "What gives?" Desmond asked.

"There is a ladder here. You'll have to jump to grab hold of it though."

"Great."

After Lucy hopped onto the ladder, Desmond prepared to do the same. Luckily, his legs were long enough to stretch towards one of the reams. They climbed down to the bottom of the shaft, got off the ladder, and opened an unlocked service entry door. They were on the parking garage level now.

Desmond assumed they would be pulling a Grand Theft Auto, but to his surprise, they passed up every single car in sight. "What are we doing?" Desmond asked, but Lucy couldn't answer because a swarm of guards came out of two of the side doors.

"Shit!" Lucy exclaimed. Desmond was shocked to hear her use that word because he never heard her use profane language before. He was simply going to turn around and run away, but Lucy had other plans.

She walked up to the guard closest to her and dodged a swing from his baton, kicked him in the balls, kneed him in the face, and stole his baton. She then countered an attack from another guard and his baton with her new weapon, threw a punch into his ear, and then beat his head with her baton.

"Are you just going stand there or are you going to help me?!"

Desmond immediately tackled a guard that was sneaking up behind Lucy, who had another guard in a head lock.

Together, they tagged teamed the rest of the guards, and then ran out the parking garage entrance/exit. Desmond noticed Lucy was running towards a blue Sedan parked across the street from the garage. Lucy pulled out some car keys, unlocked the Sedan, and ordered Desmond inside the car.

Ahhh, the smell of sweet freedom. And a new car! But whose car was it?


	2. Dude, Where's My Car?

OK, so I know I just posted the first chapter last night, but it was snowing today (I live in the South were snow is a rarity) and ironically, I stayed inside, sipping on some hot Java, and worked on chapter 2. Don't expect all chapters to be posted this quickly after the previous one.

Anyways, road trip for Lucy and Desmond. Enjoy!

* * *

**Abstergo 2012**

"Damnit! Where the fuck is my car?!" Vidic shouted as he paced the parking garage.

One of the security guards, who was rather intimidated by Vidic's anger issues, replied, "Um, the blonde, Ms. Stillman, told parking security that you wanted you car moved outside the garage and across the street."

"Why the fuck would I want my car parked all the way out there? You people are supposed to be the MVPs of security. The company doesn't pay you to take orders from a bitch in a skirt and tight shirt. Any fucking dick head bum off the street could do that. Just get out of my sight. Nash! Activate the GPS in my car."

"We did sir."

"And?"

"Well, she, I mean Ms. Stillman, must have removed the GPS and flushed it down a toilet. We had a few units follow the signal but it ended at the coast. Sir."

Vidic was so furious his face was as red as a tomato, and his white hair looked like cool whip.

**Somewhere in New York, Blue Sedan**

_Cool whip on a tomato. Or sugar on a strawberry._

Lucy couldn't resist the small grin emerging on her face at the thought of Vidic's pissed off face.

They had been on the road for about twenty minutes in utter silence. At this point, Lucy had two things, and only two things, on her mind. Getting as far away from Abstergo as she could and hoping Desmond wouldn't start slipping in the car. They were about a little more than thirty miles from Abstergo's building which was located somewhere on the Atlantic coast of New York. She figured they had reached a safe distance from Vidic and his cronies and with no pursuers in sight, she slouched back in her car seat.

Not able to stand the silence any longer, Desmond exclaimed, "What the fuck was that back there?"

Lucy, no longer phased by Desmond's vulgar language, answered, "What do you mean?"

"You went Beatrix Kiddo on those guards back there!" Desmond said with excitement.

"Who?"

Desmond just glared at her in disbelief while her eyes were fixed on the road and the review mirror. "Please tell me you have seen Kill Bill."

Lucy replaced her intent gaze on the road and the hard look on her face by looking back at Desmond with a teasing smile. "OK, I have seen Kill Bill." Desmond's facial expression was unchanged. "What?" She let a chuckle escape her throat. "Honestly, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uma Thurman. She wore a yellow biker suit. Had the Hanzo sword. 'I'm gonna kill…Bill.'" He tried his best to impersonate Mrs. Thurman, but it didn't seem to help any.

"Wasn't she in that movie 'Poison Ivy'?" Lucy asked.

Desmond just shook his head. "No. She played Poison Ivy in the 'Batman and Robin' movie. Drew Barrymore was in 'Poison Ivy.' You really didn't get out much did you?"

"To be honest, I didn't have time to saturate my mind with Hollywood bull shit."

"Right, you stayed in your dorm or apartment every Friday night reading some sci-fi shit for your entertainment. How about Star Wars? Everyone has seen Star Wars."

In her best James Earl Jones voice, she answered Desmond's question with, "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Desmond laughed at Lucy's admirable attempt at Darth Vader while she laughed to keep her mind off of Abstergo. Right now, she had taken comfort in knowing Desmond seemed to be acting like his normal self. But just as that thought passed through her mind, he went quiet again and looked down at his hands as he rubbed his knuckles.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah." His head was still hanging down. "I just can't believe we actually escaped. I don't know. This may sound seriously fucked, but I kinda miss that place. Like a part of me was left behind or something."

_Shit. Was this Desmond talking or was he under the influence of 16? _

Searching for something to say in response to Desmond, all she could manage was, "Once we get you _far_ away from them and you get some real sleep and food, you should feel better. You just spent so much time there, inside the Animus, you are just having some mild separation anxiety." She had no idea if this was actually true, but she had to tell him something comforting.

He just nodded his head in acknowledgement, paused a moment and asked, "So whose car is this? And where are we going?"

A proud smile beamed from Lucy's face followed by a proud chuckle. "Vidic's. This morning, I told parking security he wanted his car moved across the street. When they gave the keys back, I kept them. I also may have had the first couple of buttons open on my shirt and rolled my skirt to be shorter than usual. Felt like I was a hooker or something."

As Desmond tried to picture this image in his head he asked, "Why couldn't you do that when you were around me? I would have preferred waking up to that instead of Vidic's face every morning. At least just one tIMMMMEEEE!!"

Lucy slammed both feet on the brakes, then glanced lividly at Desmond. "You want to repeat those last few sentences for me?" Fire was practically shooting from those deep blue eyes Desmond constantly found himself looking at. He had never seen her so mad before. It was almost like looking at Vidic in female form.

He threw his hands up in a surrendering fashion and apologized for his remark.

It wasn't that she really was livid at Desmond, she just wasn't used to hearing guys make that kind of comment about her. She reacted the only way she knew how: defensively.

She took her feet off the brakes and eased some pressure onto the gas pedal. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go postal on you. I guess I spent too much time around Vidic that he started to rub off on me."

"It's OK. It was kinda tacky of me anyways," he admitted.

"Yeah. It was. If that's how you hit on women, it's no wonder you were single when Abstergo found you."

"Ouch. Way to hit below the belt."

"I grew up with two older brothers, so I learned how to dish out just as much as they did."

"Oh really? Where are your brothers? They Assassins too?" Desmond asked.

Desmond noticed a grim, saddened expression take over her beautiful, pale face.

"Yeah." Her throat was drying out as she fought back the tears building up in her eyes. Her voice was now hoarse. "They were killed a few years ago before I started working for Abstergo."

"I'm sorry."

When Desmond placed his left hand on her right shoulder to try and comfort her, her heart felt like it skipped a beat. Thankfully, they were almost at their destination. She quickly switched subjects. "We are getting close."

Desmond just realized she never answered his question, so he asked it again. "Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see. Two other Assassins I am in contact with are hiding out there. It will make more sense when we get there."

He nodded his head in acknowledgment; Lucy always manages to answer your questions without really answering them. He had no clue where they were. He assumed somewhere on the northern part of the state since they had been on the road for a few hours. The scenery had changed from big, crowded cities to empty country land, then to smaller cities about forty-five minutes ago. For all he knew, they could have been out of New York.

Lucy slowed down as the car approached what looked like a warehouse, and sure enough, she pulled the car into the loading dock entrance into the garage.

"We are here! And we are just about out of gas. Thanks to Vidic's paranoia about his tank needing to be constantly full, we didn't have to stop," Lucy giggled. She had pushed the thoughts and emotions associated with her brothers to the back of her mind.

Desmond let out a subtle, yet startling howl as he got out of the car. Lucy quickly ran over to the other side of the car, scared shitless that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked, a desperate concern in her voice.

He stopped mid stretch, threw a confused look towards Lucy, and said, "Uhh, cramped muscles can be a bitch. And with your Speed Racer driving, I was tense the whole ride over here. You do know that stop signs aren't there to look pretty, right?"

After releasing the nervous breath she held, she rolled her eyes at Desmond as she threw him the middle finger. In response, Desmond did an awkward open mouth smile, grabbed at the air in the direction of her middle finger with his right hand, and then stuffed his hand in his pocket.

After laughing at each other for a moment, it was time to shift gears back to serious mode. "OK Desmond, this may be kind of hard to take in, but I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"Sure. After what you did for me back at Abstergo."

"Lemme explain first. Now that the Templars have the map of the locations of the Pieces of Eden," she paused as she made her way toward the walkway that scaled to the floor above them, "there is little that stands in there way of obtaining just one. The Assassins have sent out teams to stall them, but the Templars will prevail. Right now, I don't have any idea what we are going to do except for one. We need to train you to become an Assassin."

They were halfway up the walkway at this point. Desmond stopped.

"You're kidding me right? How the hell we gonna do that?" Desmond asked.

"That's the problem. You are going to have to enter the Animus again and relive an ancestor's memories. With the Bleeding effect, you could attain all his skills and attributes in a short amount of time." She turned around and noticed Desmond hadn't moved his feet an inch from where he stopped.

"I thought you said I wouldn't have to get in that damn machine again. And how would me being an Assassin really help our cause?"

"I know, I'm sorry. But if you became a Master Assassin, there are hardly any limits on what you could accomplish. If you only knew how much we, how much I, need you on our side."

He started pacing towards her again and said, "OK. Say I do this. I'm already fucked up in the head right now. Whose to say this 'training' won't make it worse?"

They both started walking up towards the upper floors entrance. "We would make sure that you spent the least amount of time needed in the Animus. We are not in Abstergo anymore. Vidic isn't the one in control here. You want out of the Animus for a break, you get it. You need extra sleep, you get it. You need…"

"I get it, I get it. Literally." Desmond's attempt at lightening the mood didn't work this time. They both knew what was at stake here. "Alright, I'll do it. One condition."

"Sure. What?"

"You start answering my questions with actual answers from now on."

She couldn't help it. She had to smile at that. "OK. You got it."

They found themselves in what Desmond assumed to be the main area of activity in the sanctuary when they ran into one of Lucy's friends.

"Hey Lucy!! Is this Subjuhh…" The young women looked as if someone had just informed her that a family member had just died. "Desmond??!!"

"Rebecca!?" Desmond retorted. He and Lucy looked just as shocked as Rebecca.

_What the hell? How do they know each other? _

_

* * *

_

BUM BUM BUMMMMMM!!!!


	3. One time, at Assassin camp

Wow, it's amazing what one can do during an eventless weekend!

This chapter explores Desmond and Rebecca's past. Jealousy ensues and someone has a rant on coffee.

Also, negative side effects of Vidic's experiments on Desmond with 16's memories start to resurface. (Oh and I don't know if you have noticed, but a lot of things are from Lucy's point of view. I feel like she needs some screen time since she didn't get much in AC2!!)

* * *

**2012**

The small raised section in the main area of the warehouse originally contained a bed and a small sofa, but obviously Rebecca had done some interior decorating. Lucy sat in the love seat across from the small table at which Desmond and Rebecca were sitting. She was semi slouched, knees together and feet apart, and had her hands clasped together on her lap.

She sat there, mouth agape, as she watched Desmond and Rebecca talk. She was constantly moving her head to listen to whoever was speaking. Sort of felt like she was the king from Free Cell. Or a spectator at tennis. Or even ping pong for that matter.

"Remember when you kicked Tom Bowers in the balls when he said you looked like a cross between Janet from _Three's Company _and Joan Jett?" Desmond was almost laughing too hard to get his question out. Rebecca just shook her head up and down as she blurted out a loud, hysterical laugh.

Lucy felt lost to Desmond and Rebecca's conversation about growing up in "the farm" together and all the mischievous things they did as kids. She almost felt envious of Rebecca, being able to spend time with Desmond that wasn't focused or centered on saving the world.

"You're parents weren't the only ones upset that you left you know. Everyone that you knew was pretty much depressed. You were, after all, the charismatic comic of the colony," Rebecca recollected.

"Yeah I know. I just couldn't handle my parents being over protective. It was like I was in a lake or something trying to get above the surface and someone was forcing me back under. I couldn't breathe," he retorted.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sounded of a bunch of items dropping on the wooden floor and a muffled British voice outside in the hall. "Bloody hell! " Lucy still had a dumbfounded look on her face but changed her attention to the man entering the room. He had just got back from the store with some sustenance and the bags tore. "Cheap plastic bags. You just gonna sit there Lucy or are you…who the hell is this bloke?"

Rebecca immediately stood up and introduced Desmond to the man. "Shaun, this is Desmond Miles, or as you know him, Subject 17. Desmond, this is Shaun Hastings."

"You two know each other then?"Shaun inquired.

"Yeah, it's sort of a long story," Desmond replied.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it," she mumbled under her breath not realizing the rest of the crew heard her sarcastic statement. Why did she feel so jealous? It wasn't like Desmond and Rebecca had an old relationship that could possibly start back up.

_Gah. Lucy, stop acting like a stupid school girl and focus on the matter at hand. Desmond. _

Great, she just realized she needed to get her mind off of silly notions of romance and concentrate on what was important. Ironically, it revolved around the same person.

_This will be a fun and eventful experience._

Shaun was ready to stop dicking around and get to work. "Alright then, I'll put the food away that I got at that excuse for a market and then we can get started."

Lucy took this as her chance to get control over the evening's events. "I think it would be best if we all got a good night sleep. Especially for Desmond. Unless of course you feel you are up to it." She shrugged.

"Nah, sleep sounds great right now. I haven't slept in a few days."

"Alright then. I'll show you to your room while Shaun and Rebecca get everything set up for tomorrow. I'll come back to help you guys in a minute."

_At least I can get a few minutes to talk to Desmond alone._

"Alright Lucy" Shaun and Rebecca said in unison.

Desmond followed Lucy down the hall and to the right. There were five doors in this area which he assumed were all bedrooms. "Here we are. You can stay in this room. I had Shaun and Rebecca get some extra clothes for you. They are in the closet. Or should be at least. The bathroom and shower is right across from your room. If you need anything else, just holler."

"Thanks." Lucy was about to say 'you're welcome' but Desmond interrupted her. "For everything. I owe you a lot."

"You don't owe me anything Desmond. I'd do anything for you." She paused for a moment realizing what she had just said. "You know," she cleared her throat, "because of what you're doing for us."

Desmond raised one eyebrow and gave a teasing smile. "Riiiiight. You gonna tuck me in?"

Lucy snorted. "Good night, Desmond." She turned and walked back to help her two fellow Assassins. It's not that she wouldn't have objected to the idea if they were in a normal situation, but they weren't. There was no time for distractions.

After the trio finished installing all of the programs Lucy had secretly stolen from Abstergo to make their Animus 2.0 work faster and smoother, they each went to their individual rooms. As Lucy approached her bedroom door, she couldn't help but glance over at Desmond's door. She quickly shook her head, tossing any ridiculous fantasies aside, and went to bed.

_Shit. I'm screwed. Can't I get my mind off of him for just five minutes?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This dream, this fantasy. It isn't real. They will kill you. They are using you, she is using you, to get what they want. They are no better than Abstergo. You can't let them win. Once they get what they need from you, they will dispose of you. Just like they, she, NO! Don't fight me! Heed my warnings, Desmond. You're a pawn in their game of chess. We all are. You will see. She will kill you…_

"NO!!" Desmond shot up like a Jack in the Box as he screamed. He was panting so hard and beads of sweat were pouring from his face and torso. He buried his face in his hands. Before he could think back on his strange dream, Lucy and Shaun practically busted through his bedroom door.

"Desmond!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran to his bedside. "What happened?"

"Yeah Desmond, what the bloody hell happened?" Shaun repeated. He was obviously upset that his sleep was disturbed, but he was still concerned enough about the new guest to make sure he hadn't gone mental. "You about woke up everyone within a five mile radius with your racket!"

"I'm sorry. I just had a bad, strange, dream. That's all," Desmond returned.

Lucy, who just noticed Desmond was shirtless and his abs glistened with sweat, asked, "Do you want to talk about it? Are you sure you are OK?"

"Yeah, it's nothing. I promise. I'm really sorry."

Shaun was tired and somewhat pissed off. "It's alright Evan. Just don't go making a habit of this."

"It's Desmond," Desmond replied.

"Yeah, sorry." Shaun went back to his room not surprised that Rebecca hadn't woken up. She slept like a log and snored like a frog. It was kind of cute. He grinned at the thought of trying to wake her in the past. He doubted a fog horn to her ears could wake her.

Desmond buried his face in his hands again, moaning as if he was in pain. Lucy rubbed her hand up and down his back to which Desmond felt a shocking yet comforting sensation from her touch."Are you sure you are OK? You look terrible."

"It was 16." He didn't want to talk about it in front of Shaun. "It was like he was telling me something, but it made no sense. And now I have a fucking migraine. It feels like my head has been split open."

"Hang on. I'll get some pain medication." Lucy left the room for about two minutes, and then came back with a full glass of water and some pills. "Here, take this."

Desmond grabbed the pills and placed them in his mouth, then took the glass. He took a sip to swallow the meds, and then placed the glass on the nightstand next to the bed after he gulped down the rest of the water. "Thanks, Lucy."

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm just gonna try to go back to sleep," he answered.

"OK, you sure you are fine?"

Desmond smiled. Lucy was always concerned about everybody. More so him than everyone else. He thought is was kind of cute. Of course he thought anything she did was cute. Let's face it; he thought everything about her was cute. Beautiful even. "Yeah. Go back to bed. We got a busy day ahead of us."

Lucy winced at that thought. _If he only knew how dangerous it was. _

She smiled at him and replied, "Alright, see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Night."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaun was the first one up. And, just like every morning, he started a pot of coffee. He had no idea what he would do without his morning dose of Heaven in a mug. The smell alone was intoxicating.

"Oh, that smells good!" Lucy said, eager to have a cup.

"You don't have to bloody tell me that," Shaun replied, giggling as he saw Lucy lean towards the pot and watched it percolate. She looked like a kid watching a batch of cookies in the oven.

"Good morning Krusty crew!!" Rebecca yelled as she walked inside the main area. Both Lucy and Shaun were startled by her loud shouts so early in the morning.

"What the hell Rebecca? Sometimes you scare the shit out of me." Lucy paused a moment before she asked, "Crusty?"

"You know. Spongebob. Patrick's little greeting as he walked into the Krusty Krab in the mornings."

"Rebecca. I find your childish antics disturbing. Why can't you act like a more sophisticated human being?" Even though Shaun had been hiding with Rebecca for about seven years, he still hadn't figured her out yet.

Rebecca just sighed in disappointment and made her way to the coffee pot. "Looks like the percolator has stopped percolating," she said, laughing at her own joke.

Shaun just rolled his eyes, grabbed three mugs and filled them, then distributed them amongst the trio.

Lucy and Rebecca both took a sip at the same time, and they both had a look of disgust on their face afterwards.

"Ack. What the hell Shaun. This tastes like burnt cigarettes!" Lucy exclaimed in horror. Rebecca ran to the sink nearby and spat out the repulsive liquid.

"That's the problem with you Americans. You wouldn't know a decent cup of coffee if it burned you on your ass. Drinking your coffee is like drinking watered down shit that was filtered through a newspaper. Seriously, you American's have no taste."

If it weren't for the horrible taste in their mouths, the two girls would have protested Shaun's remarks. Then, Lucy noticed Desmond walk in. "Hey! You sleep OK?"

"If you mean after the freak out, then yeah. Dear God that smells good." Desmond practically floated over to the coffee pot.

Shaun then grabbed another mug and poured him a cup. "Here ya go mate." Did he just call Desmond 'mate'?

Desmond took the mug from Shaun, thanked him, and looked at the girls who were waving there hands and shaking their heads from side to side in a rather fast motion. It appeared as if they were warning him not to do something. Not sure what they were so excited about, he took a sip of the coffee.

To the girl's surprise, Desmond's face didn't twist in disgust. In fact, he took another sip, and then another. "You don't think that shit tastes like…like shit?" Lucy questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, it definitely tastes like shit. Tastes like burnt shit. But right now, I could use anything warm and caffeinated, and this shit is just what I need," Desmond replied.

Shaun just shook his head again, disappointed in his American friends. He walked over to his desk and sat down. "Well, I'm ready whenever you three are." He paused for a split second and then mumbled under his breath, "Whenever the bloody hell that is."

Rebecca walked to her work area right next to the Animus and excitedly proclaimed, "I can't wait to see how Baby works with Abstergo's programs." She was even patting the chair as if it were a dog.

"You ready?" Lucy asked, concern resonating in her voice.

"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder 'why oh why didn't I take the blue pill?'"

Lucy raised one eyebrow at Desmond. She had no idea in hell what he was talking about. Rebecca then let out one of the biggest 'Ha's the other three had ever heard.

"At least she got the joke," Desmond said, relieved.

Shaun turned around in his chair, looked at Rebecca, then Desmond, then Lucy who shrugged at him. He turned back around in his chair and went back to work.

"OK then." Desmond looked at Shaun as he lowered himself into the Animus 2.0. It was then he noticed Shaun's tight shirt. He also noticed his pants were a little lower than his waist; it was low enough that about an inch of ass crack would be above the waist of his khakis. His shirt was so tight that his crack was practically shinning through it. Desmond chuckled to himself as Rebecca inserted the Animus needle into his right arm.

"Ready?" Rebecca asked.

Desmond glanced over at Lucy who had just sat down at her desk. She gave a nod of approval. He looked back at Rebecca and said, "Beam me up, Becky!"

* * *

OK so this is where we have a little Ezio moment. I feel like I've set up the present's scene enough to start working on Ezio and 16. In the next chapters, the attention will focus on Desmond and how he is affected by Subject 16's influence on him.

And the whole reference to Shaun's ass crack is completely true. Next time you play the game and you get a chance, look at him while he is sitting at his desk. Leave it to me to see something like that.

Also, if you review this chapter, let me know if you think I should keep focusing on just these characters (including Subject 16), or if I should also have a Ezio chapter. I feel if I did one on him as well, it would take away from the main point of this story. But let me know what you think.

Thanks to all those who reviewed my last two chapters!! Really appreciate it!!!!


	4. In The Air Tonight

Thanks to all those who reviewed and answered my question! I swear, my indecisiveness couldn't be any worse right about now.

OK, so I have decided to do minimal Ezio storylines or I may not even do any at all. For this chapter, I'll do a small Ezio scene and see how ya'll like it.

Anyways, this chapter is about Desmond's first "training session" and how it affects him. More Subject 16.

* * *

_They murdered my father and my two brothers. They hurt my mother and threatened my sister. I failed to save and protect them. They shall pay for their transgressions. In their deaths, I shall find vengeance and redemption. I am Ezio __Auditore, and by my hands their blood shall spill and saturate the earth beneath their lifeless bodies. _

After strenuous searching and preparation, Ezio was finally seeking vengeance on the man who betrayed his father: Uberto Alberti.

Ezio scaled the walls of the plaza where Uberto had so conveniently placed himself. He was so fat it was hard not to see him in his deep purple robes. He reminded Ezio of a ripe plum.

"The fountain isn't too far a jump. I can make it," he assured himself. He ran to the far side of the roof, then, in full out run, he charged the inner edge of the roof that hung over the main area and leaped towards the fountain. Uberto hadn't noticed his act of pure stupidity (he surely could have been spotted by the man) and continued flapping his jaws at the person standing across from him. Other people in the area noticed Ezio's feat but continued on with their conversations and other social activities.

_This is it. _

Ezio inconspicuously hopped off of the fountain. He started to rub his thumb over the ringlet on his pinky finger that would trigger his hidden blade. He approached Uberto's back. Then in a swift motion, he grabbed Uberto's right shoulder, spun him around and looked at him in the eyes. It lasted only a couple of seconds in real time, but to the two of them it was an eternity. Uberto recognized the man in front of him by the scar that garnished itself on the right side of Ezio's mouth. Ezio's eyes were like sharp daggers of fire as they pierced through Uberto's soul.

Ezio didn't saying anything to the man that betrayed his family. He triggered his hidden blade, which he was quite fond of now thanks to Leonardo, and penetrated Uberto's chest cavity again, again, and again. And then some.

"Yeah, get some!!" Desmond thought to himself.

Ezio then dropped Uberto and let him fall to the cold, hard ground. He then knelt down as he straddled the man's chest and whispered, "This is for the pain you have inflicted upon mi familia." Uberto still had no chance to say anything to Ezio for the man standing above him savagely plunged his hidden blade through the lower portion of his jaw and up into his brain. Since Ezio wasn't an expert at this yet, he awkwardly scrambled the insides of Uberto's skull as he tried to remove the blade. Uberto's eyes popped out getting the fluid all over Ezio's face.

He stood up, whipped his face, and proudly wore the crimson stains of blood that adorned his Assassin white garments. This would be the first of many kills to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you feeling?"

Desmond knew that voice. The same sweet, caring, compassionate voice he secretly came to love. He stood up and rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm alight, Luce. But right now I feel like I want to murder somebody." When he removed his hands, he noticed the other three looking at him with both an intriguing and terrified look on their faces. "Not any of you," he tried to reassure them, "Just sorta feel the same way Ezio felt when his family was murdered. That's all."

_Shit. This isn't good. But it's also not too terribly horrible. I'll have to keep a closer eye on him._

Lucy smiled at that last thought.

"Alright then. I still say we keep sharp objects from within your grasp. Just in case," Shaun teasingly cautioned. That got a chuckle out of the whole group.

Desmond heard his stomach rumble like Mount Vesuvius. He was shocked no one else heard it. "So, what kinda grub you got around here? I'm starved."

"You will have to ask Rebecca about that. She has taken charge over what we are permitted to put into our bodies," Shaun blankly stated as a child would robotically say something to a teacher that their parents had told them to be absolute truths.

Rebecca retorted with, "Yeah, because our bodies are like computers. If you are not careful what you allow inside your stomach…"

"You would be seriously fucked. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I swear Rebecca. You are like a broken record sometimes. Could you at least try singing to a different tune?" Shaun interrupted.

A quarrel erupted between the two friends that sounded a lot like to hens hacking at each other.

Desmond walked over to Lucy who was still sitting at her desk. "So, what kind of stuff does she consider to be food anyway?" he asked.

"You know. The usual hippy crap that is packaged inside the environmental friendly bags and whatnot. Some of it isn't that bad. But most of it is. Shaun and I will fix you up with something decent. That's what he bought yesterday. Regular food."

"Sweet." He then paused and turned the conversation into a more serious direction. "I have a question."

"Sure." Lucy loved answering his questions in a trivial manner, so she deeply regretted agreeing to actually answering them from now on. "Fire away."

"I had felt certain emotions and feelings that Altair had when I got out of the Animus at Abstergo, but it was nothing compared what I just felt."

Lucy was confused. "But you looked normal just now."

Desmond sighed. "It took everything in me to pull that off. I didn't want to startle Shaun and Rebecca. You know a lot more about this stuff than any of us do and I feel safe and comfortable telling you about it anyways."

"But you feel fine now?" she asked.

"Yeah. But a few minutes ago, not so much."

Lucy rubbed her right hand over her forehead as she went into a deep thought.

_He has been spending so much time in the Animus these past few weeks, but he shouldn't be retaining all these feelings and emotions. It is normal to feel some fraction of what the ancestor was feeling at the moment of leaving the loaded memory. NO! It still shouldn't be this far advanced. He was able to keep it under control this time, but what about next time? What if he slips and actually does hurt one of us?_

Desmond noticed the fear in Lucy's expression as she thought. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. We will talk about it later. Rebecca is about to make lunch and I'll be able to think clearer once I've had something to eat."

"Alright," Desmond replied.

The two walked over to the kitchen/dining area. Lucy went to help Rebecca prepare whatever the hell it was she was making. She sighed in relief when she noticed it was pasta. That relief then turned to disgust when she noticed the tofu meatballs she had prepared the day before.

Desmond walked over to the small sofa, plopped himself down, stretched out, and rested his eyes.

Lucy then took the two wooden spoons from the utensil holder, quickly spun around in a seductive manner, and then accompanied her air drums with an imitation of the drum breakdown from "In The Air Tonight."

_What the hell?_

Shaun then ran like a bat out of hell as Rebecca started "bum"ing the bass line. He then hopped on the table and shouted, "I CAN FEEL IT COMIN' IN THE AIR TONIGHT!" The three of them shouted in unison, "OH LORD!!!" The two girls started walking closer to the table Shaun was now dancing on as they played their invisible instruments, the eyes intently looking over at Desmond.

"Holy shit!" Desmond shouted as he sat up on the sofa. Lucy and Rebecca were still at the counter preparing lunch. "What a fucked up dream!"

Both girls were confused. "Look. If you keep waking up from your sleep like that, I'm going to do something," Shaun blatantly stated as he walked to see the progress the girls were making.

"What exactly are you gonna do?" Desmond asked teasingly.

"I don't have the slightest idea right now, but I'll figure it out when it happens."

Desmond just laughed to himself for a minute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desmond watched as his ancestor brutally assassinated Vieri De'Pazzi. Desmond didn't care for that prick too much after he threw that rock at Ezio which scarred his lip. He actually laughed sadistically when Ezio did the deed.

Rebecca was the only one who heard Desmond's laugh and realized just how much she missed her childhood friend. He was like an older brother to her. She never romantic feelings toward him, but always hoped she could find someone just like him. Envy filled her heart.

_Lucy is lucky he cares for her as more than a friend. If only Shaun…stop it Rebecca. Focus on what's important._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was fun!" Desmond said cheerily as he hoped out of the Animus 2.0.

"I could tell,' Rebecca said teasingly. "You were practically having a hullabaloo when Ezio killed his childhood rival."

"How did you know what happened?" he asked surprised.

"I asked Lucy what had just happened when I heard you laugh."

"Oh. Well are we done for the day?"

"Yep. Feel free to do whatever," Lucy answered.

Desmond made his way to his room. He got out some sweat pants to sleep in from the dresser. His vision went blank and he fell to the floor.

_I will show you, prove to you, they are using you. No matter what it takes. If you can't, if you won't, heed my warnings, I'll have to do it. And it will hurt. I'm only here to help you Desmond. Stop fighting me damnit! It hurts being trapped inside your head. Do you have any idea what it's like? You should kill them before they kill you. I can help you._

A scene quickly flashed before Desmond's visionless eyes.

_It was of him sneaking up behind Shaun, grabbing an ink pen with his left hand and Shaun's forehead with the other. He quietly jabbed the pen into his throat, leaving it in its new pen cap._

_He then found Rebecca in shock who had just watched in horror as who she thought was her friend murder Shaun. A devilish grin swept across Desmond's face causing a chill to go down her spine. "Shhhh," Desmond said as he placed an index finger over his lips. He walked casually over to Rebecca who was standing by "Baby." He placed his palm tightly over her mouth and pinched her nose shut with his fingers. She was in so much shock she couldn't defend herself. Desmond watched in glee as he drained the life from her. She fell like a ragdoll to the floor. _

_Now Lucy's turn. She was in her room, asleep. Desmond glided down the hall and quietly opened the bedroom door. He crept up beside Lucy who was lying on her back. She looked so helpless as she slept. He got on top of her and straddled her waist. Then she woke up."Desmond?!?!" she asked."Shhhh," he answered back as his hands grabbed her wrists holding them onto the bed. He then passionately kissed her. She kissed him back. He let his right hand wander down her arm, passing over her left breast, and behind his back. He grabbed a pocket knife from his back pocket, flicked it open, and then slit Lucy's neck open. The wound was shallow enough that she wouldn't die quick. He wanted to enjoy this. He kept his lips firmly planted on hers as she tried gasping for air. He willing let the blood from her mouth pass into his. It was pure ecstasy. He then picked his head up and noticed she was barely alive. She looked at him like the pain of being heartbroken was greater than that of her agonizing death. He then whispered to her, "I love you," and kissed her on her forehead. _

Desmond's eyesight was coming back to him. He stood up immediately and made a gasping sound like he had just been revived after drowning. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed to himself. No one had walked into his room yet, so he assumed no one heard him.

After he stood there trying to gather his thoughts, he grabbed his sweat pants from off the floor and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the shower as hot as he could stand it, stripped, and then got inside the shower.

"Should I tell Lucy about this?" he wondered. After all, it was only this morning that he said he felt murdering someone. But he needed to tell her. He had to. Tonight, when they would discuss what had happened earlier today, he would tell her. He let the hot water pour on his head as he tried to get his mind off of what he had just seen.

* * *

Sorry this one was a little longer. Thanks if you hung in there and read the whole thing. A lot went on in this chapter, so if anything is confusing or needs to be edited, please let me know. I really had fun writing this chapter.

This week is the week before finals so I don't know when I'll be able to post chapter 5. And since the week after is finals week, I doubt I will be posting anything that week at all. But I will do my best since everyone has been so kind and gracious in their reviews. Please review and let me know what you think, no matter what it is!!


	5. Give Me A Sign

For those of you who noticed the scene where 16 shows Desmond how to kill the rest of the group was sort of out of character, that was on purpose. Lucy will explain it all in this chapter! I'm going out on a limb, a rather small fragile limb if I might add, with this subplot, but that's the beauty of fiction right?

And this chapter is named after a Breaking Benjamin song. I felt it fit Lucy's point of view about Desmond. Look up the lyrics if you aren't familiar with the song. I suggest you check out the album as well. It's amazing.

Oh yeah, and the whole musical dance thing, random I know, but I was having writer's block and that helped me a lot. I was going to take it out, but then I decided to leave it. XD

Anyways, Desmond confronts Lucy about his disturbing, morbid dream. She fears putting Desmond back in the Animus, but with their situation, it's something they have to do. Things still aren't improving for Desmond, and then someone new arrives!

FYI: This is another DxL chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**2012**

Lucy and Desmond were sitting at the small dinning table when he told her about the hallucination he just had. He left out the whole sexual part of the story. All he told her was that 16 gave him a vivid "vision" of how to dispose of his three friends.

Lucy's eyes were widened with terror as she listened to Desmond.

_How could I have let this go so far? _

"But Lucy, one thing puzzles me. Why would 16 want me to kill you, Shaun, and Rebecca so badly? How would he even know who the other two were to have such an agenda against them?"

"He didn't. That's what is puzzling me. 16 was put through so much hell at Abstergo no matter what I did to try and stop Vidic from pushing him so hard. If it wasn't for what happened to 16, Vidic would have done the same to you." She cringed at that thought. "Because of Vidic's impatience and carelessness, 16 literally went mad. But he wasn't homicidal."

"Then why the hell would he want to show me that?" Desmond was being to panic. The thought of him killing someone, let alone Lucy, especially in that manner, was terrifying.

Then it hit her. Her eyes light up like Roman candles. "When you were fully synched with Altair, you said you started having the same emotions and even dreams that he had right?"

"Yeah, but what does that…"

Lucy interrupted. "And just this morning you had that connection with Ezio. As you are starting to take on certain qualities of your ancestors, you are also gaining parts of their personality as well. You're mind can't handle three additional personalities, so it is just fusing them all together."

Desmond wasn't quite sure he understood what Lucy was saying, but the fact that she seemed confident in her explanation was a little comforting.

"Altair and Ezio would never have murdered someone in that manner, and I couldn't imagine 16 killing someone at all. But if you take a man with Altair's skills, Ezio's hell bent desire for revenge, and 16's mind and fuse them together…"

"You get a sadistic killer who wants to kill those who are a threat to him, and he even has the skills to do so. Great," Desmond said sarcastically, silently condemning the situation in which he now found himself.

Lucy started to notice that Desmond wasn't looking as confident as she was. "Look, the fact that you have been able to keep it under control and realize that it's not your own thoughts, it's actually a good thing. I'd be more concerned if you didn't find this disturbing at all."

Desmond looked up at Lucy with surprise in his brown eyes. "So this doesn't concern you?" He was starting to lose confidence in Lucy at this point.

"It does. I'm actually scared shitless for you. But if we lose our heads over this, not only will it be bad for you but the rest of our situation here, period."

He laughed at the irony of her statement: 'lose our heads.' He already felt like he was losing his mind. "But what if I can't keep it under control? What if it completely takes over me and…and I hurt someone." The image of Lucy bleeding out by her throat on her bed, her eyes filled with unbearable pain and heart wrenching grief. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the window. He placed both hands on the back of his head.

There was a long pause of silence. Lucy stood up and walked over beside Desmond. She couldn't imagine what Desmond was thinking or what it was he was going through. She did know one thing. "No matter what happens, no matter what it is you need, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." She took her hand and started rubbing it up and down his back.

Desmond turned his head and let his eyes meet her gaze. "Likewise." He then embraced her in his arms and gave her a warm hug. She wrapped her arms around his lower back to return the favor. Tears began to fill her eyes as they swelled, and she nuzzled her face into Desmond's chest. "It'll be OK, Lucy." She nodded her head in response. After gently kissing the top of Lucy's head, Desmond said, "Your hair smells good."

Desmond felt a smile form on Lucy's face as her head was still pressed against his chest. "Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

She lifted her head so their eyes could meet once again. "You are always trying to lighten the mood with random and usually tacky humor. I still haven't been able to understand why."

"Because you laugh…most of the time. Unless of course the timing is really inappropriate," he admitted. As junior high as it sounded, he loved to hear her laugh. "Get some sleep. You look like a truck ran over you."

Lucy's facial expression changed into a playful defensive look. "Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"Since you started getting all emotional on me. You are in no condition to make decisions for yourself," he teasingly mocked.

Lucy smiled as she lightly punched Desmond in his gut. "Oufff!" Pleased with what she had done, she walked down over to her desk, shut the computers off, and made her way to the hall. "No apology?" Desmond asked, still standing where Lucy had left him.

Lucy threw him the middle finger with her right hand as she kept on walking to her bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That night…**

_You won't be able to win the war if you keep on with these people. Why can't you see what I have laid in front of you? It's as if they have blinded you to the truth! They profess to speak truth, but they are all liars. All of them. Even your precious Lucy. What she did to me, she will do to you. It's her fault I lost it! Her fault I…we…all of them…us…were in my head. She let those bastards at Abstergo do what they did to me, and she is doing it to you now! The other two are in on her schemes. They are using you. And it's not just them three…you think they could have done this alone? _

Desmond woke up to Rebecca knocking on his door. "Desmond! Get your ass up! It's almost eight o clock!"

Shit. He was starting to hate getting up so damn early. "Alright! Don't get your panties in a bunch!"

After he got dressed, Desmond joined Shaun who was drinking some coffee he had made. "Would you care for a cup, mate?" Shaun asked. Desmond nodded yes, so he grabbed a mug, filled it, and handed to Desmond.

"Thanks. It's really not that bad once you get use to it," he told the two girls who were looking at him in disgust.

After a quick bagel, Desmond was ready to go memory surfing. "Alright. So we going to this Assassin training camp or what?!" He was not too enthusiastic about becoming an Assassin, but he knew it was something he had to do, so he tried his best to enjoy it.

"Ready whenever you are, Dez," Lucy replied. She did not know that he had had another 'encounter' with 16 last night. Still, she knew something was not right. She just knew, somehow. "Oh, by the way. We are limiting your time inside the Animus to three hours today." She nodded at Desmond which he understood to relate to their discussion the night before.

"Hop on in, Desmond. Let's get this started already," Rebecca said impatiently.

Desmond sat in the scarlet red chair, got plugged in, and loaded his memory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Francesco De'Pazzi. Vieri's father. Desmond didn't know much about this man. He didn't really pay attention to all the small talk in between Ezio's kills, or Altair's for that matter. To him, everything in between the assassinations was like cut scenes. Cut scenes of which he could simply skip by pressing a button. He was stuck to watch each and every conversation associated with Ezio's missions.

"Oh boy!" he thought. "The good part!"

Ezio had found Francesco in the comfort of his own home not aware of what had happened to his son. Ezio was on a neighboring roof when he noticed an open window. "This is too easy. He shall not even know what had happened to him or why," he thought to himself. He rocked his entire head side to side, ear touching shoulder, as he snapped his neck in preparation for the jump. He would have to be quiet.

He had become so accustomed to making these jumps it was becoming effortless. Swiftly he leaped, graciously he landed. His hands grasped the window sill. With all his strength he lifted himself up enough to peek inside. "Too easy." Francesco was standing on the opposite side of the room in front of a bookshelf. Apparently he was reading something Ezio assumed to be a book on the arts of sex judging from the little glimpses of drawings he noticed on the worn out pages.

After making sure the room was completely empty, save for Francesco, he pulled himself up, raised his legs over the window sill, and quietly slipped inside the window.

By the twitch of his pinky finger, he activated his hidden blade. He crept up right behind his target, placed his right hand over the man's mouth to silence him, and then, with one swift motion, thrust his blade into the man's back. Before Francesco's spirit left his body, Ezio whispered into his ear, "I also killed your son. He met a fate far worse than yours. He begged for his life like the coward he was. Join him now in hell." With emphasis on that last sentence, he forced the blade even further into Francesco's back killing him instantaneously.

_Wake me up, before you go go. Cuz I'm not plannin' on goin' solo. Wake me up, before you go go, I don't wanna miss It when you hit that high…_

Desmond found himself singing as he waited for memories to load or as he watched his ancestor talk to his allies, and in some cases, enemies.

After witnessing Ezio eradicate the Pazzi conspirators, Desmond was ejected from the Animus.

He sat up, told Rebecca he was feeling fine after she asked, and walked over to Lucy. "How did I do?"

She was rather impressed. "You did fantastic! Your vitals were normal the entire time. Shaun fixed up some lunch so go grab a bite, then meet me back over here."

"Why? What's up?" he inquired.

"Ezio is now at his peak. He has already learned everything there is to learn, mostly. But I want to see how much of his skills you have attained. After you eat, we will go into the warehouse and see what you can do."

Shaun made his way into their conversation. "Shouldn't you do that before he eats, Lucy? I don't think he wants to toss his biscuits on his first practice run."

Desmond was confused. "My what?"

"He has a point, Desmond. If you feel up to it, we can go now."

"Sure."

"Alright then. We will see you guys shortly. Hopefully this won't take more than a few hours. I'd like to ask Desmond about some historical facts when you return," Shaun requested.

"Yeah, sure." _I hope he doesn't want to know anything I missed when I wasn't fully paying attention…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OK. I want you to show me everything," Lucy stated as the arrived at the first floor of the warehouse.

"Eh-excuse me??"

"Sorry, that came out wrong. Just show me everything you have learned. There are four security activation pads around the entire area. Activate them all. The code is 8675309. Before you ask, it was Rebecca's idea. Not mine nor Shaun's."

"Of course not. I wouldn't have figured you to be a Tommy Tutone fan anyway. You don't seem to be well educated in pop culture."

Before Lucy could protest, Desmond had already started scaling the storage containers, railings, ladders, ropes, and other various obstacles. She had never seen someone adapt to an area that quickly. Within ten minutes, he had activated all the security pads inside the large room.

"How did I do?" Desmond asked, short on breath.

Once again, Desmond impressed her. "Phenomenal! I have never seen anyone do something as complex as this in such a short amount of time. Trust me, I ran this course the other night, and I have been doing this a long time."

"So are you saying that I actually did something better than the great Lucy Stillman? Man, it feels great. All this adrenaline coursing through me. It's intoxicating. Wanna wrestle??"

It was her turn to act offended. "Excuse me? You think you can take me out?"

"No. I've used most of my skills in courting women on you, but you seem to be unaffected by them. But I do think I could take you on." Desmond knew what she meant; he just loved teasing her because she got so upset by it.

"You will regret that." Lucy had a determined look on her face as she popped her knuckles and tried to look serious. She made a motion with her hand for Desmond to bring it.

They tussled for a minute before Desmond got the upper hand. He managed to grab hold of both of Lucy's forearms, crossing them and pressing them against her chest. She formed a look of defeat on her face as Desmond pinned her against a support beam. "Looks like I win."

"So it would seem." Lucy's expression changed to a smirk. She quickly placed her left foot above his knee while she shoved against Desmond's force upon her as leverage to push her upward.

Desmond had no idea what was going on and just stood there frozen to the ground.

Then, with all her might, Lucy used her legs to push Desmond backward, freeing herself in the process. He took a light swing at her which she dodged, then he took another swing with his right hand. This time, she grabbed his wrist, twisted it to her right side, and kicked the back side of his right leg causing him to fall on his back. What she didn't anticipate was that Desmond had grabbed her wrist as well so as he fell, he took her down with him. She landed on top of him.

"Looks like you like being on top," Desmond teased.

"You did that on purpose you…you…ass!"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. You will never know!"

The two laughed and giggled a bit until Desmond said, "You have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen."

Lucy didn't know how to react. She was speechless. Did he really feel the same way about her as she did him?

"Say something…" Desmond whispered.

She still couldn't form any words with her tongue and lips. She simply reached in for a kiss…

"Hello! Shaun? Are you down HOOOO! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything," a British voice said from the side entrance to the warehouse.

Unfortunately, he didn't interrupt anything. Their lips didn't even meet. Lucy stood up. "You didn't. Um, how did you get in here?!?"

"Shaun Hastings gave me the address and access code."

"And you would be…?" Desmond asked as he stood up.

"Edward. Edward Hastings. I'm Shaun's older brother."

"Oh." That wasn't something Lucy expected to hear.

* * *

OK, so I managed to work a chapter in between classes and work. I made it longer just in case I don't get to update soon. I have huge plans for the next few chapters so you should expect some intense stuff. This story will end within the next 6 chapters or so, but I will create a sequel so to speak of this. So don't fret! Once again, thanks for all the reviews. They really make my day. Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Center for Refugee Assassins

OK, first of all, I am so sorry for the delay in posting this, but this week has been a hectic week for me. Work was a bitch: I had back to back appointments tutoring people mostly in a humanities class pretty much every day so far, so right now my mind is mush. I just want to say thanks for the amazing reviews and thanks for waiting for this chapter.

This chapter explains who Edward is and how the group sees him. Yet something is strange about him that Desmond can't figure out. Friction between Desmond and Lucy grows since they have all these emotion and feelings building up inside them that were about to be released, but we all know how that went. This chapter, along with the next couple of chapters are going to focus on Desmond and Lucy. I've been dying to write this part and as the story is about to climax, their relationship should as well.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**2012**

Desmond and Lucy led Edward up the ramp that lead to the second floor of the warehouse. They both tossed each other glances in agreement that they didn't trust this man yet, but only time would prove, or disprove, their doubts. Their feelings for each other would have to be put on the back burner for now.

"So, how exactly did you get here?" Lucy asked again. She was still frustrated that he interrupted the only intimate moment that she and Desmond had started to share. And yet somehow she felt slightly relieved.

"Shaun and I have been in contact with each other for the past few years. The place I was stationed in was attacked by Templars. I was one of the few people to escape. Shaun suggested I come here," Edward replied.

"Yeah, we understand that," Desmond interrupted. "But how the hell did you get the codes to get in here."

"Well Shaun gave them to me, obviously."

Desmond did not like this Edward guy. Something was not right about his whole demeanor. He was a lot like Shaun; he was British and had that whole proper English vibe, but something wasn't right.

_Let's take a look through Eagle Vision…_

Lucy noticed his eyes turn to a foggy white color as they walked down the hall to the main area. She knew what he was doing and felt comforted knowing that she wasn't the only one with serious doubts about this guy. She also knew that she was going to bitch at Shaun for not telling her about this.

_Well, he isn't red, but he isn't blue. He must know something important for him to be yellow. And a gold-ish yellow at that. _

Desmond had never before seen this strange color. It was so bright that it was blinding.

"Shaun!" Edward exclaimed as they walked through the entrance to the main area. "It's been such a long time!"

Shaun wasn't quite as excited as his brother but was still happy to see him. The two shared a quick hug and Shaun started introducing him to everyone.

"This is Rebecca. I've been working with her for about 7 years now. She operates our little Animus over there. And since you walked up with those two over there, I assume you already met Lucy and Desmond."

"We have not been properly introduced though," Edward replied. He could tell by the wall of awkwardness between Desmond and Lucy that he shouldn't bring up what he may or may not have seen.

"Right .Well Lucy is sort of the head operator around here. She is the one who was working undercover at Abstergo all these years. Gathering little bits of information here and there, and more recently, she has brought us Desmond," Shaun explained.

"Ahh. He is the one you believe is the key to stopping Dr. Vidic, no?" Edward inquired.

Lucy chimed in, "He _is_ the key. I haven't seen another Assassin with the skills he possesses. With his extraordinary abilities, he could help us take down Abstergo."

Desmond still didn't understand why Lucy had such confidence in him. The only thing of which he was sure was that he would not let her down, intentionally at least. She had told him earlier that she would always be there for him, so he was going to do whatever he could for her. No matter the cost.

After a quick pause, Edward replied, "I see. Well, lets get down to business shall we? How can I be of service while I'm here?"

Rebecca wasn't sure she trusted Shaun's brother either. Her social awkwardness emerged with a question she just had to ask. "So, for brothers, you two look nothing alike. You sure one of you weren't switched at birth? Other than the fact that you look British, I wouldn't have made the whole family connection."

Shaun rolled his eyes as Edward laughed and said, "You're right. Shaun looks nowhere near as attractive as I do. We are half brothers actually. I was only 3 or 4, so I took on Shaun's father's last name when my mum married him. Then little baby Shaun joined the family."

Shaun blushed at his brother treating him like a child. "That's enough, Ed."

"Ed?" Desmond asked; his voice rose with curious excitement. "Let me get this straight. Two British guys with the names Shaun and Ed. If you tell me that Shaun had a girlfriend named Liz and that you were both flat mates at one point in your life, I'm going to flip a lid."

Lucy snorted at his remark. For once, she actually got one of his many movie references.

Desmond noticed Lucy's acknowledgement and replied, "How the hell have you seen _Shaun of the Dead_ and not _Kill Bill_?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been six hours since that moment. He could almost picture it perfectly in his head. Her beautiful face slowly approaching his. Her eyelids blanketed her deep blue eyes. Her lips slightly puckered, indicating her intentions. His lips were about to give themselves up to hers, and then that damned Edward.

Desmond kept replaying that entire scene over and over in his head as he lay in bed. Little did he know that Lucy was lying in her bed imagining the same thing.

**The next morning…**

Desmond woke up with a slight skip in his step. He was actually acquiring a taste to Shaun's coffee. And he hadn't had a dream with 16 whispering horrible somethings into his already damaged mind. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he joined the rest of the group for a morning briefing.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Desmond asked Rebecca. He noticed that when he made eye contact with Lucy, she blushed a bit and quickly looked away. He understood how she felt and wasn't offended by her body language.

"Well, you have only a few more memories left of Ezio. If Shaun's information serves him correctly, you, I mean Ezio, should be killing Rodrigo soon." Rebecca sometimes let her curiosity and fascination with the Animus cloud her concern of Desmond's well being.

Lucy interrupted, "Desmond should only stay in the Animus for a maximum of four hours."

Both Rebecca and Desmond looked disappointed, but deep down they both knew Lucy was right.

"Alright," Desmond sighed. He grabbed a quick bite of breakfast which consisted of Shaun's coffee and one of Rebecca's odd bagels. After he finished eating, he entered the Animus. Ahhh, sweet, sweet Italy…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside the Animus**

Ezio had just eliminated Marco Barbarigo and Dante not too long after the festival they had rigged in Dante's favor. He still had some adrenaline coursing through his body as he prepared for his next target. Silvio Barbargio Il Rosso. He was becoming impatient and ready to kill Rodrigo. But a true assassin waits for the opportune moment and doesn't kill on whimsical impulses.

Desmond engaged his mind into singing some 70s and 80s songs. Today, he was in a Bee Gees mood. He had adapted to the Animus so well that he learned how to puppeteer Ezio and mentally sing at the same time. Finally, some action!!

What started out as promising intense fights ended in a rather boring scene. Silvio didn't even put up a fight. He ran like a coward. This humored Ezio so much it caused Desmond to grin devilishly.

A few guards managed their way in between Ezio and his target, but they would be no match to him. With an eagle's swiftness he dodged the guards' attacks; with the fierceness of a hungry lion he attacked back. Within seconds the men were dead, and Ezio began pursuing his target.

Silvio started feeling relieved when he no longer saw the assassin following him. If he only looked in all directions before slowing down…

Ezio had taken a short cut across the roofs of several buildings and intercepted Silvio's left side at an intersection. When he got to the edge of the building, Ezio did a leap of faith towards Silvio as he activated both his hidden blades. He almost felt guilty as he free fell towards his clueless target.

"Requiescat in pace." Those were words that Desmond had grown accustomed to hearing Ezio whisper after he assassinated his targets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much to Desmond's dismay, the four hour time limit Lucy had given him didn't allow him to kill Rodrigo. He would have to wait until tomorrow. He rose up out of the chair and glanced over at Edward through Eagle Vision once more.

_Damn, still the same bright yellow. _

Suddenly, a sharp, agonizing sting engulfed his entire head in the fire of its relentless pain. Desmond screamed in pain as he fell to the floor; his hands were holding his head tightly as if to prevent it from exploding.

"Desmond!" Lucy shouted as she practically tackled Rebecca and Edward to make her way over to him. "Shit! Desmond, what's wrong?!" She no idea if he could answer her. She wrapped her arms around him as he began to double over in pain.

_I told you they were plotting against you. You were too focused on the feelings in your pants that you ignored me! The only one who has been trying to help you! Don't you see it now? They brought evil into their "sanctuary" and will use it against you! How can you not see it? It's as clear as the fucking nose on my face. My face…it's now decaying some fucking where that only they know. If you can't listen, can't obey, what I'm trying to show you, trying to open your eyes to see clearly…_

"Shut the fuck up!!" Desmond yelled.

Everyone was taken by surprise at this. At first, Lucy thought he was yelling at her. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. Her arms were still around his warm body.

Once he came to again, he realized what he said. "Oh Lucy, I didn't mean that to any of you. It's just…"

"16 I presume?" Edward interrupted. "I've heard a great deal about him." There was no concern at all in his voice or on his face. At least Shaun was fearful for Desmond. "Is he still trying to feed you lies about us?"

_Us. What did he mean about us? He had only been here a day and already thought of himself as part of the group._

Not sure how to answer him, Desmond lied. "No. He was just…"

It was Lucy's turn to interrupt. "Don't worry about that. Desmond, you are pouring with sweat. Why don't you take a cold shower and cool off. Then you can get something to eat if you want. You should take it easy the rest of the day." She didn't want to alarm the new guest any, so she acted as if this was nothing to be worried about.

He didn't want to admit it, but every day he came out of the Animus, he felt weaker than he did the day before. "Yeah, that sounds good right about now. I think I'm OK though."

Lucy helped him up and walked him to his bedroom. She left him alone after they walked to the bathroom so he could have his privacy. He had fallen asleep in the bathtub for almost 5 hours. Luckily for Shaun there was another bathroom on the floor. Rebecca's breakfast tacos had done a great amount of damage to his sensitive British stomach. It was now dark outside. Once he arrived back in his room, he found Lucy sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Are you sure you are fine? I haven't seen you like that before."

"Like what?" he questioned.

"Desmond, you…" She found it hard to separate her feelings from the moment. She stood up and began to pace but stopped herself. "I thought you were dying. You were screaming and moaning like you were in agonizing pain. And I had no clue how to help you! All I could do was hold you as you were slipping. I don't think…"

"That's all you had to do, Lucy. That's why I was able to control it. When 16 takes over my mind like that, it as if I lose all sense of reality. You were literally anchoring me to myself."

Tears started to swell in her eyes causing her vision to become blurry. "If this happens again though, I'm afraid you won't be able to control it! You already said you feel influenced by Altair and Ezio at times. What if 16…"

Desmond wasn't going to let anything stop him from saying what he needed to say. "You'll be there to help me. You said you would always be there for me no matter what. That's why I have to go back in the Animus as long as it is needed to save the world. I am going to do anything I can now to save the world from those bastard Templars. And you are in the world, Lucy. I'd do anything for you. I love you. "

She was so overwhelmed with the emotion of being scared shitless about the previous incident that it took her a few seconds to absorb what he had just said. "What?!"

* * *

One of them has finally said it!! I couldn't believe it either! LOL. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak so I may get that up shortly. Hopefully. :P Once again, thanks for waiting on this post. The weekend is finally here for me, and even though I have to study for finals, I shall make time for this. Please review and tell me what you think. And I am even up for suggestions on subplots or scenes for the next couple of chapters.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Heat of the Moment

Well I normally would give a summary, but it would spoil things for this chapter, so just read. Tell me what you think!!

At TetraLink17's request, I included a nice little scene between Rebecca and Shaun. Hope you enjoy it!

I promise things regarding Edward will be explained shortly. Everything will tie together and we will finally understand why 16 is trying to hard to influence Desmond.

* * *

Lucy was still baffled by what he said.

"I love you, Lucy." Desmond had no problem repeating that particular phrase. "Deep down, I think I always have."

She felt the tears that were still holding on to the edges of her eyelids break free and fall down her cheeks. "Desmond, I…"

He stood there, waiting for her to continue. He thought he stood there for several minutes, but it was only about 3 or 4 seconds. He leaned forward on his toes a bit as if somehow trying to help her continue her statement. Almost like a mother opens their own mouth as they spoon feed their baby for the first time.

Instead of forming words she so desperately wanted to say, she figured she would do the next best thing to get her point across. She grabbed Desmond's head with both of her hands and kissed him passionately.

At first, Desmond was taken by surprise. He placed both hands where her head met her neck, the L's of his thumb and index finger forming under her ears. As they stood there fervently kissing each other, Desmond whipped away some of Lucy's tears with his thumbs since they were conveniently placed on her cheeks.

This only made Lucy kiss him harder. Luckily, Desmond had closed the bedroom door before he noticed Lucy was sitting on his bed earlier. After a few moments of finally sharing that one moment of intimacy they both longed for, things started heating up.

Lucy lifted her left leg up Desmond's right leg, and he lowered his right hand to hold her leg up. They repeated the process with her other leg until her legs were wrapped around his waist as he held her up. As he walked the two of them over to the bed, Lucy started unbuttoning her blouse with a little of Desmond's help.

Once that was off and out of the way, he gently laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her. Their lips met again while Lucy's hands made their way down Desmond's shirt until she was at the tail. She pulled it across his chest and over his head while he pulled his arms out of the sleeves.

After the removal of other articles of clothing, they soon became one, enjoying the ecstasy of each other. Fortunately, they were quiet enough that no one heard and barged into the room; that definitely would have created a far more awkward scene than the one with Edward.

Once they calmed down, they just laid there, forehead to forehead, staring at each other.

"I love you, Desmond," Lucy finally managed to say.

Desmond smiled and as he gently kissed her on the lips he answered, "I love you, too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next morning…**

Lucy awoke to the sound of the alarm clock on her cell phone.

_Damn! _Why did her pants have to be on the other side of the room? _It will shut off in a few minutes. _She lay there in Desmond's arms listening to that stupid chirping sound. She had no idea how that didn't wake Desmond up. After an endless minute of loud chirping and beeping, the phone went on automatic snooze mode. _Nine more minutes before it goes off again._

"Desmond!" she whispered. She wanted to wake him up, but didn't want to startle him. "Desmond!"

She whispered his name about twelve times before he finally said, "I heard you the first time. That damn bird outside woke me up."

After she lightly elbowed him for making her whisper continuously like an idiot, she replied, "That's not a bird. That's the alarm on my phone."

"Why is that your alarm tone?"

She wasn't even sure of that herself. "I don't have the slightest idea." Lucy turned over to face Desmond. He kissed her on the forehead and then let their heads touch forehead to forehead once again.

_CHIRP CHIRP!!_

"Damnit! I guess I'll go shut that fucking bird up," she fussed. Desmond thought it was cute to hear her cuss. She did it so awkwardly sometimes which he found hilarious. She wrapped a loose sheet around her and walked over to her pants on the floor. She grabbed the phone, turned off the alarm, and shouted, "Shit! It's 8:30! Everyone is probably wondering where we are!"

Desmond sat up in bed and thought for a moment. "I'll go out and distract them so you can go back in your room. Then you can play it off like you slept late."

Lucy let her confusion show on her face. "Why would I do that? They will find out eventually you know."

"I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted to keep it a secret for a while, it's OK. I understand. That's all," he replied almost apologetically.

Lucy smiled at him sweetly and grabbed her clothes. "I'll get in the shower first then. I'll be back shortly to 'wake you up.' OK?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Their plan worked effectively. Rebecca, Shaun, nor Edward had any clue about what they were up to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, is Desmond going to be getting into the Animus today?" Edward asked enthusiastically.

"After I talked with him last night," she had to be careful how she phrased her words, "we decided just for an hour or two. That will give him enough time to fully synch with Ezio and complete his training," Lucy replied as she threw her hair in a bun.

Edward's obsession with watching Desmond inside the Animus was beginning to freak out Rebecca. Even though she had her own obsessions, it was with the machine, not Desmond's reaction to it. She also hated the fact that Shaun was pretty much a shadow ever since Edward's arrival. It was as if he was choking the life out of him. But she hardly saw them talk. She hardly witnessed Shaun talk to anyone in the past two days. In her mind, Edward was pure evil.

Shaun walked from his computer to the coffee pot where she was standing. "Hey Shaun. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright." He filled a mug and walked back to his desk.

Something wasn't right, but it would have to wait until after Desmond's session with the Animus. Once she sat in her seat next to the Animus, she started decoding a code necessary for the next sequence of Desmond's session. "You need any help, Rebecca?" Edward asked.

Frustrated she snapped, "No. I can handle this myself."

Most people would have taken offense to that, but Edward just walked over to Lucy's desk with the biggest grin on his face. "How about you? You need any help with anything at all? Computer problems? Leadership issues?"

"Excuse me?!" she interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I meant to ask if you were having any stress from serving as the leader of the group. Being a woman with emotions and what not can be extra stressful."

"I think you should turn your ass around and go see if you can help Shaun. I don't know you. So from now on, don't talk to me like you are in a position to give me leadership advice. Understood?" Lucy was now frustrated with Edward which Desmond noticed as he stood in the kitchen.

Edward raised his hands in defeat and said, "As you wish."

"Asshole," Rebecca muttered under her breath. Both she and Lucy were tired of him being here, but because they cared about Shaun so much, they were willing to let Edward stay. That didn't mean they had to like him.

"Everything alright?" Desmond asked as he approached the two girls.

They both smiled and nodded. "He is still trying to be Dr. Phil," Rebecca whispered. The three of them laughed.

"He asked me if I needed some support for my mental condition. I'm not sure if he is actually trying to help or if he is being a smart ass. Either way, it's pissing me off," Desmond spoke softly.

Lucy tried to calm Rebecca and Desmond down. "Just deal with him guys. I know it may suck but…he is Shaun's brother. Shaun would anything for us. The least we can do is accept his brother for who he is. Even if he is an ass."

They giggled again but soon went back to their normal morning routine. "We ready to start this thing up?" Desmond asked.

Lucy sighed and said yes. She then asked Rebecca if everything was set up.

"Sure is Luce. Ready whenever you are Desmond."

Desmond sat in the chair, relaxed as Rebecca inserted the needle into his arm, and took a deep breath. "Here we go." As the real word started to face, he noticed Edward in the back leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, and a nice beaming smile to go with it.

"The hell is he so happy about?" Desmond wondered as he loaded his memory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Don't do this! If you don't heed my warnings and voluntarily open your eyes to the truth, I will force them open and allow the truth to pour into your eyes like vinegar, burning them, scarring them. This is your last chance, Desmond. _

**Italy**

Rodrigo Borgia was now Pope of the Catholic Church. This was not good news to anyone. Ezio had been watching the new Pope give a speech to his followers inside a church for a few minutes now.

Desmond could feel every ounce of hate that Ezio felt as he gazed upon Rodrigo. Ezio had become so swift and graceful that he was able to jump from column, to chandelier, to column without being noticed by anyone inside the sanctuary. "With the swiftness of my blade, my enemies shall fall," Ezio thought to himself.

As he balanced himself on the chandelier closest to Rodrigo, he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. Then, in one rapid movement, Ezio leaped from the hanging fixture towards Rodrigo, activating his hidden blade on the way down.

The Pope at the last minute noticed Ezio and moved to dodge his attack, but Ezio still managed to stab him in on arm. The followers screamed and ran around like ants that had gone mad after the ant bed had been disturbed.

Rodrigo screamed at the pain of his wound, but turned around to face his enemy in a composed manner. "Ezio. I knew you find your way here eventually. Let's get this over with shall we?"

"With pleasure," Ezio replied.

Rodrigo lifted up his staff and hit the ground. Ezio was perplexed when he saw not one Rodrigo, but seven! Nevertheless, he was well prepared to take on any challenge.

**2012**

Shaun looked around the room for Edward. He had some questions concerning some of the gaps in history he was trying to upload to the database for Desmond. "Where the bloody hell is Ed?" he asked Rebecca.

She shrugged. "He was here a minute ago but left as soon as Desmond loaded his memory."

Shaun was getting frustrated. "Damnit. I guess I'll have to work without his help. Thanks anyway Rebecca."

Rebecca could tell something wasn't right between the two brothers. And judging from the look Lucy had given her as Shaun asked about Edward, she noticed the exact same thing.

"How is Desmond doing Rebecca?" Shaun asked. At first, Shaun was threatened by Desmond's presence at the warehouse, but he quickly came to like him as he spent more time with him.

"All his vitals are normal. What's he seeing now, Lucy?"

"I'm not too sure. Ezio just left Rodrigo to die inside The Vault, but now he is seeing something I can't explain. Shaun, could you come over here?" Lucy asked.

Shaun got up and walked over to Lucy's desk; Rebecca followed. They were in just as much shock as Ezio was. What was that glowing 'god' talking about? The three say in wonder as the watched the images displaying themselves on the monitor.

Desmond started jerking in the Animus chair."Rebecca, something's wrong!" Shaun exclaimed. They all ran over like a group of bees and swarmed Desmond.

_You just had to show them didn't you? You ignored me just like she did. Weak. Cowardice. Why can't you stand up for what you know deep down is right? Well since you can't grow the pair to stop this, I'll have to do it for you. Hope you enjoy being trapped inside your own mind. Maybe then you will understand my pain._

"Rebecca! Get him out of there!" Lucy frantically shouted.

Rebecca ejected him from his memory and took out the needle from his arm.

Desmond stopped thrashing and lay there as calm as a still river. "Desmond, are you OK?" Lucy asked.

He opened his eyes to more clearly see his surroundings. "You!" He shot up from his chair and started screaming like an insane person. "You bitch! Haven't you learned anything?! You're doing to him what you did to me! This is all you're fault! You did this to me!"

Lucy recognized the person speaking through Desmond's body. Subject 16.

He was furious. Spit was being flung from his mouth as he condemned Lucy. "You bitch. Don't you see what you have done? You fucking killed me!! You…ooff!"

Lucy, Shaun, and Rebecca were confused as they saw Desmond/16 fall to the floor. As he fell, he uncovered Edward who was standing behind him with a tranquilizer pistol.

"What the fuck did you do?" Shaun yelled.

Lucy and Rebecca ran over to Desmond who lay passed out on the wooden floor.

"I had to do it. He would have hurt someone, Shaun," Edward explained.

Lucy was too overwhelmed for her to have any emotions about the situation. "Shaun, help me get him to his bed. Please."

Shaun let go of his rage and turned to face Lucy. "Alright."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That night…**

Lucy sat in a chair Shaun had moved next to Desmond's bed. She sat there staring at his face as he slept.

_You did this to me!_

She couldn't get that phrase out of her head. She had always blamed herself for what happened to Subject 16, but she never thought about how 16 had felt about her. And now it was happening to Desmond!

He twitched in his sleep. Lucy placed her hands on his hands that were bound by zip ties at the wrist. She had agreed with Shaun and Rebecca that it be best they confine him to be on the safe side. If anything happened to Desmond, she could never forgive herself. Not that it would matter anyway. Without him the world would end.

"How's our little savior doing?" Edward asked as he approached Lucy's side.

"Get the fuck out," she calmly stated. She was in no mood to deal with Edward.

Unknown to Lucy, he smiled at her reply and walked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do, Shaun?" Rebecca asked as she sat on her bed. Her arms were wrapped around her legs which were folded and brought to her chest.

Shaun took Rebecca's head and placed it on his shoulder after he sat on the bed next to her. "I have no idea. Whatever happens though, I'll take care of you. I promise."

"It's not me I'm worried about," she replied as she lifted her head from his shoulder. "I'm afraid we might lose Desmond this time, and we light even lose Lucy with him! He means everything in the world to her and if he is gone…"

Shaun interrupted. "Don't talk like that. We will figure something out. We have to." He kissed her forehead and held her as she started to cry.

They both knew that without Desmond, they didn't stand a chance against Vidic and his cronies. But even if Desmond came out of this alive, would he be able to handle the stress of his duty?

* * *

I hope the D/L scene in the beginning wasn't too over the top, but I had to do it. The game does nothing to relieve the stress that built up inside me from the lack of D/L, so this was the end result of my relieving said stress. Still open for suggestions and please review!! Let me know what you think.


	8. What Lies Beneath

Finally I got this chapter up! Thanks for all the reviews. I would have responded to them but I have been seriously busy with finals this week. Just took my chem final today. Time to get to writing chapter 9 and 10 today!!!

Oh and special thanks to TetraLink17, Shapeshifter12, La Actrice92, and renaeXkyle16 for the advice, ideas, and support.

As usual, if you have any comments or if there is anything factually wrong or if something is unclear, let me know so I can fix it!!!

* * *

**2012: One day later…**

Subject 16 still had control over Desmond's mind. But how? And why?

Lucy still couldn't figure out what was going on. Desmond, or 16, had woken up from the sedatives just a few hours prior. Instead of breaking down like everyone assumed he would, Desmond sat up and started mumbling things rather angrily to himself that Lucy couldn't understand. Whatever 16 was trying to do, it was obvious Desmond was fighting back.

Shaun politely walked inside Desmond's room and noticed Lucy was still sitting in the chair next to the bed. She had been there all day. "Lucy, you need to get some sleep. I'll keep on eye on Desmond for the night."

"No. I'm fine. I can't leave him…"

"Lucy. You will be in the room across the hall. I hardly consider that leaving him," Shaun replied, trying to talk some sense into her.

After debating with herself, she decided Shaun was right. "OK, but if anything happens, you wake me."

"Of course."

She got up and as she walked past Shaun, she let her eyes meet his compassionate gaze. She always thought he was one of the most attractive Brits she had ever met. "Thanks, Shaun."

Shaun nodded and sat in the chair in which Lucy was previously sitting. He tried talking to Desmond in attempt to help him snap out of it. But if Lucy, the person Desmond obviously cared most about, couldn't help him, did Shaun really have a chance either?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Masyaf, 1191**

"_I'm sorry I had to do this to you Desmond. But you left me no choice! You must see what I have seen if you are to save the world from the bastard Templars. There is another threat, beside the Templars."_

"What are you talking about? You are one fucked up guy. Do you really expect me to believe anything you say? Let me go! NOW!" Desmond yelled. As long as 16 wanted in control of his mind, Desmond had no hope of getting out.

"_Do you see this? Recognize it?"_

Since he was stuck, Desmond figured he would play along. Maybe 16 would let him go if he did as he asked. "Yeah. It's Masyaf. Of course I know where this is."

"_Do you know when?"_

"Uhh, 1191? I relived an ancestor's memories here."

"_I know that", _Subject 16 said annoyed. _"Al Mualim, he betrayed the Assassin's correct?"_

"Yeah. Look, I already know this story. I already know what happened. Why are we here?" Desmond demanded.

"_There is something you must know. Something you must see. I have seen it. Abstergo found out. I tried to leave signs, clues, behind but they washed them away like they will wash away the world's free will. Luckily for you, that Eagle Vision you acquired enabled you to see them."_

Desmond was curious as to why 16 didn't sound as insane as he usually did when he spoke to him, but he had more important things to ask. "The blood. I found those all over Itlay when I…"

"_When you were Ezio. I did that on purpose. I knew that bitch Lucy would have you train to be an Assassin using your ancestor's memories, so…"_

"You left them for me to find. And why do you think Lucy is against me? And what does this have to do with Al Mualim. With why we are here?"

"_Wait for it."_

"What?! Wait for what?" Desmond demanded.

**2012**

"Shaun! I need you in here now!" Lucy shouted from the main area.

Shaun quickly ran down the hall and found Lucy who was with Rebecca and Edward. Surprisingly, they were getting along. "What about Desmond?"

"He will be fine for a few minutes. As long as he is sedated. This is another file 16 hid inside Ezio's memories. Can you help us analyze it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, of course."

**Back in Desmond's Room**

"_It's time I show you the truth."_

"What truth? The Adam and Eve thing?" Desmond asked.

"_No. Something worse. Something that will change everything you know about the Assassins. You will finally understand why I fear your 'friends' are conspirators."_

Desmond, under the control of 16, stood up from the bed and walked towards a framed painting in the room. He broke the glass quietly and cut the zip ties with a shard of the glass.

"_This won't hurt for long."_

He took the shard and penetrated Desmond's left forearm, digging in and making a small cut. Blood rushed out like a river. Whipping the blood off with Desmond's right hand, he began drawing a symbol on the wall across from the bed.

Desmond wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He was in so much pain and all he could do was sit back and let 16 do what he was doing. He was utterly helpless.

"Did you hear that?" Rebecca asked. "It sounded like it came from Desmond's room."

"Damnit. I'll go check," Lucy retorted. She walked down the hall, opened the door, and saw the bloody mess. "Oh my God! Shuan! Rebecca! Get the fuck in here!" She ran up beside Desmond who was now sitting down, his back against the foot of the bed. His arm was dropped beside his legs; his eyes were fixed on the partial symbol.

"Holy shit! What happened?!" Rebecca yelled.

"I'm not sure; just get me some damn towels!" Lucy ordered.

Rebecca turned around and ran towards the bathroom; she ran into Edward who was standing in the doorway. "Looks like we have a Picasso amongst us," he smirked. Rebecca just shoved him out of the way.

Shaun got the first aid kit after Lucy stopped the bleeding with the towels Rebecca brought. They stitched him up and gave him some antibiotics. "Let's put him in my room." Lucy wasn't about to let him stay in the room with that symbol.

"Are you sure?" Shaun questioned.

Lucy nodded and Rebecca chimed in, "I'll clean the wall."

"Wait!" Shaun interrupted. The two girls looked at him like he had gone mental. "Let me copy the image down, then you can clean the wall. Even though it's unfinished, I may be able to analyze it. It looks like part of the Assassin's A symbol, but I don't know these other markings with it."

"Alright. First, help me with Desmond," Lucy agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaun and Lucy originally placed Desmond on the bed, unrestrained, but he got up and huddled in a corner of Lucy's room. She sat in her bed like a child who was afraid of the boogey man inside her closet. Tears were heavily raining from her eyes and as they trailed down her cheeks, they built up on the bottom of her jaw and chin before falling onto the sheets.

"How could I have let this go this far?" she thought to herself. She was so focused on saving the world that she forgot about Desmond. And now the only man she ever truly loved was suffering from her carelessness. "I'm so sorry, Desmond!" She broke down crying, face in her hands, sobs so loud they resonated through the walls throughout the entire warehouse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaun and Rebecca had been sitting on the sofa in the kitchen/dining area.

"We should go check on her," Rebecca suggested, teary eyed.

"No. Our presence would only make things worse. Just give her some time," Shaun negated.

There was a pause between the two before Rebecca broke the silence. "Where is Edward?"

"Asleep."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, consequently allowing some trapped tears to gently fall down her face. "Great. Now I'm crying."

Shaun took out a handkerchief from his pocket and whipped her face clean of tears. "There, all better." He smiled at her, making her feel warm inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No. No. Dear God no!" Desmond mumbled.

Lucy shot up faster than a Jack in the Box on speed and ran over to him, kneeling down at his side.

"Desmond! Is that you?" she asked desperately. She had no clue what was going on.

"I have to tell them. Have to save them. It's not possible," he rambled.

"Who? What?" she asked.

Desmond opened his mouth as if to scream but nothing came out. He grabbed his head and brought it between his knees. Lucy heard a muffled scream come from his throat.

"Come on, Desmond. Fight him damnit!"

Suddenly, Desmond threw his head back and gasped as if he had been held under water and finally allowed to surface. Fear was in his widely open eyes and he let out loud sighs of shock and pain.

"Desmond!" Lucy scooted herself closer to the man the world's fate rested upon.

He looked her in the eyes for a few seconds and asked, "Lucy?"

Lucy took her hands and grabbed Desmond's face, crying and smiling at the same time. "Is it really you?"

He nodded and grabbed both of the bends of her elbows. He rested his head against hers, forehead to forehead. His eyes were now red and full of tears.

"I thought I'd lost you," Lucy confessed.

They sat there awhile before Desmond finally said something. "I-I'm so sorry this happened. It was like I was trapped inside my own body, m-mm-my own mind. And all I could see was you, and you couldn't hear my screams for help."

Lucy's face crinkled as she began to cry again. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm so sorry you had to go through…"

Desmond interrupted her with a gentle kiss. "It's not your fault either, babe."

Lucy closed her eyes tightly and nodded in agreement even though she didn't have the same opinion he did. When she opened her eyes, she saw Desmond's looking downward in confusion.

"Did I really do that?" he asked as he looked at his left arm.

Lucy sniffled and answered, "Yeah, last night. You left a symbol…" Desmond jumped up and ran out the room. She got up and ran after him.

"Where is it?" Desmond demanded.

Lucy was somewhat confused. "Where is what?"

"Where is the symbol I drew on the wall?!" he shouted as he stared at the now spotless wall in his room.

"Rebecca washed it off, but Shaun sketched what you had…" Desmond ran out the room.

"Not again," she sighed to herself.

Desmond sprinted down the hall and into the main area. "Shaun!"

Shaun, rather surprised by the yelling, jumped up and asked, "Desmond?"

"Yeah, where is the sketch you made of the symbol 16 started drawing?" Desmond asked, panting as he was short of breath.

Shaun pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Desmond. "You didn't finish it."

Rebecca walked up next to the two guys, her mouth agape, when Desmond snatched the pencil from her shirt pocket. "Is it really you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied as he began completing the sketch.

"What is he doing?" Lucy asked as she joined the group.

"When 16 took over my mind, he wasn't trying to harm me like I thought he was. He was literally trying to show me something. Something I needed to see. Something you all should see." Desmond's eyes never left the piece of paper on which he was drawing.

"Show us what?" Shaun, Lucy, and Rebecca demanded in unison.

"This." Desmond held up the paper.

Rebecca was just as confused as the others, but she was the only one to speak up. "Um, I hate to be anti climatic right now, but what the hell is that?"

"Yeah. I gotta admit Desmond, that just looks like the Assassin's A with a cross in it," Lucy stated.

Desmond rolled his eyes in frustration. "It's the original Assassin's symbol. The first Assassin's were once Templars who had been caught trying to take over. They were tortured and most were killed. The few who survivedswore revenge on the Templars and created an army of their own."

"But what does the symbol mean?" Lucy questioned.

"It was made as a mockery to the Templars. When they made their 'A' symbol that is what they had in mind. An upside down cross fits perfectly inside the symbol. "

The three were still confused.

"Look, those original Assassins, they were once Templars right? They intentions were still the same. They just flew their own flag. We have been pawns in their game of chess all along. The head Assassins want the Pieces of Eden for the same reason as Vidic. And they are using us to eliminate the Templars and take control. They have been feeding us with false intentions to disguise their wickedness."

Rebecca didn't want to believe it. "No, that's not true. It can't be. 16 has fucked up your head and now you are just…"

"He is right, Rebecca," Edward interrupted. "Everything you have been taught to believe is a lie. Everything they told you about the lies and conspiracies were false. Not the part about the lies and conspiracies, those are true. But what you were told about them," he laughed menacingly as he pulled a .45 from behind his back and pointed it at them, "it's all false. Just as Desmond said."

Desmond instinctively stood in front of his three friends.

"Why don't you tell them all about it Shaun? I think it's time they learned why I am really here. What we are planning to do," Edward continued.

Desmond turned around and started at the man he thought was his friend. "The hell?"

* * *

I'm am now starting on chapter 9 so it should be up tonight. No finals tomorrow so I should get some quality writing in. Oh, I also discovered Evanescence gets you into the perfect writing mood if you need good music.

Thanks for reading/reviewing and I'll update ASAP!!


	9. We Were Merely Brothers

OK, so I managed to finish another chapter!!! WOOT WOOT

Warning: Getting closer to the end of this story. I haven't decided if I will continue my next part under the same story title, or make it it's own story. If you want, let me know what you think would flow better. Please!! As I said before, I am completely indecisive.

Summary: Everyone confronts Edward and Shaun and a battle ensues. Emotions run high and some confessions are...uh...confessed. This chapter mostly focuses on everyone's emotions.

Just like before, if there is still something unclear or inaccurate, please tell me. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**2012**

"Shaun?!" Rebecca exclaimed in broken hearted shock. Her eyes were fixed upon her best and closest friend hoping it was all her imagination. "What the hell is going on??"

Edward laughed."I think I better explain."

"No. I have heard enough from you mister!" Rebecca yelled as she pointed a finger toward Edward. "I'd rather hear this from Shaun."

"Fine. Desmond," Edward pointed the gun directly toward him, "Go sit in the Animus, away from us. Well Shaun, are you going to explain yourself?" he asked in a sarcastically impatient voice.

Shaun signed and began to explain with a smirk on his face. "Edward is part of The Order. They are the descendants of the ex-Templars who started the Assassins and have the same goal as their came here to get information on Desmond and the whereabouts of the Pieces of Eden. Since I am not blood related to Edward or my step-father, I was not allowed to join but be a mere spy."

He took a big breath, looked at Rebecca who had tears gently falling down her face, then continued.

"Edward has been in, close connection, with Vidic and suggested Desmond be put through the Animus sessions with Subject 16 back at Abstergo."

Edward interrupted, "Like Desmond mentioned before, I was trying to sabotage their plans on searching for another Apple, and also to buy time for Lucy to 'rescue' him." He laughed devilishly once again. His laugh sent chills up everyone's spines, including Shaun. "Once Desmond was in your hands, I planned on joining your 'faction' of sorts, in hopes you would lead me precisely to a Piece of Eden. I did not, however, plan on Desmond, of all people, to figure this out."

Desmond chuckled. "Well it's you own damn fault. You said it yourself. You egged Vidic on to get me to synchronize with 16 and look where it got you!" Desmond stood up and walked slowly toward the armed Brit.

"Desmond, don't," Lucy pleaded.

"No. This guy obviously is going to kill us, or try to anyways," he replied making his way closer to his target. He was finally close enough that Edward was able point the end of the pistol's cold, hopeful barrel directly on Desmond's forehead. "Go on, pull the trigger."

"Desmond!" Lucy screamed as she inched her way closer to him.

Rebecca's heart broken expression turned to hate and fury as she blocked Shaun from making his way to help his brother. "I don't think so. Asshole."

"I would not come any closer Ms. Stillman," Edward warned when he saw Lucy approaching him through his peripheral vision.

"Back off, Lucy!" Desmond demanded. "Come on Edward, pull the fucking trigger!" Desmond was screaming as if he had gone mental. As he screamed, spit flew from his mouth and landed on Edward's face and shirt. Thanks to the presence of the three other men in his mind, he noticed Edward lacked the strength to do the deed.

Just as Edward finally made up his mind to pull the trigger, Desmond was a pace ahead of him. He jerked his head to the left as Edward fired a round, scarring the shit out of Lucy. She covered her mouth and nose with both her hands and stood there in shock and awe. Desmond grabbed Edward by his right wrist and slapped the gun from his right hand.

Edward returned his attack by punching Desmond in the face with his left hand, consequently freeing his other arm. Desmond was stunned for only a moment, but that was enough time for Edward to tackle him to the ground, straddle him, and take out a knife that was strapped to his left ankle. "Time to say goodbye Mr. Miles," he grinned as he lifted the knife upward. The two began to struggle.

"NO!" Shaun shouted. He ran into Rebecca, knocking her down, and then took Edward's gun from Lucy as she picked it up.

"Let go Shaun!" she halfway demanded, halfway pleaded. She had to save Desmond. She couldn't let anything else happen to him.

Shaun punched her in the face and pointed the gun at the two men on the floor. "I'm so sorry."

"Shaun, sto-" Lucy began to implore, but was interrupted by the sound of another gunshot.

Edward turned his head to face Shaun, his step brother, his partner in all of this. "How could you Shaun?" Blood began to run out of Edward's mouth and soiled Desmond's gray t-shirt.

Desmond pushed the bleeding man off of him and ran over to a bruised and confused Lucy. He held her close in his arms as they both stared at Shaun, then back at Edward who was now dead.

Rebecca stood up and walked cautiously over to Shaun. "Shaun?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder, dropped the gun, and walked back over to his desk like nothing had happened. But once he sat down, he rested his elbows on the desk, placed his head in his hands and wept.

Rebecca felt a sob find its way from her throat and ran over to Shaun, embracing him as they cried together. She understood what had happened.

Shaun managed to get some sentences out between moans. "I never voluntarily intended to help Edward. It was something I was forced to do, but couldn't do it any longer. Last night," he started but paused to catch his breath, "he told me he was going to kill you and Lucy. I could not let him to that to the two of you." He lifted his head up searching Rebecca's eyes for understanding and forgiveness. "I was not about to let him hurt _you_."

Rebecca tightened her grip on Shaun and rested her head inside the curve of his neck as she cried some more.

Desmond looked at the two across the room for a moment, than looked back at Lucy. "Are you alright?" He gently stroked the bruise that was already forming on her right jaw.

She held back a wince and replied, "Yeah. But what the hell were you thinking? He could have shot you!"

"I'm not sure. Somehow I knew he wouldn't, that he couldn't. It's hard to expl-…"

"It was your ancestors," she interrupted. "I'd be willing to bet you got the ability to analyze people's intentions from the Bleeding Effect as well.

Desmond's eyes widen as he came to a realization. "What?!" Lucy asked.

"Eagle Vision!" he exclaimed, confusing Lucy. "When I looked at Edward through Eagle Vision, he was this bright, golden yellow color. This whole ordeal must have been what I needed to know about him. But shouldn't he have been red instead?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know. I'm not even sure how Eagle Vision works, except that only a select few are lucky enough to get it. But if all this is true about the Assassin's, about their Order, we are seriously fucked."

Desmond had to agree with her there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been five hours since Shaun shot Edward, and Desmond had taken the body and buried out back. Rebecca had asked Shaun if he wanted a funeral, be he declined the offer.

After Desmond buried the body, Shaun confessed everything to his friends. "I'm so sorry I have put you through all of this. My step father and Edward were part of the Order and even though I am related to them, I am not pure blood, making me ineligible to join the group. Not that I would have anyway. For the past ten years, I have been pretending to help Edward with his schemes while my allegiance rested with you guys."

"Why didn't you tell us about the Order?" Lucy questioned.

"If I told you, I would have been putting you in danger. If they knew that you knew…" he shook his head as he rejected the thoughts that flew across his mind, "let's just say they would have killed you."

Lucy, Rebecca, and Desmond were upset that Shaun had not told them about all of this, but could they really blame him? There is no telling what those people would have done to him if he squealed.

An hour later, Rebecca started making dinner with Lucy's help. Desmond joined Shaun in his room for a little chat. He didn't want to probe Shaun for more information but rather see if there was anything he could do for the man.

"Hey," Desmond started as he lingered in the doorway. Shaun was sitting on his bed facing the window on the opposite end of the room from Desmond. "How are you doing?"

Shaun stood up and looked furious. "How am I doing?! How do you think I'm bloody doing?"

"I'm sorry," Desmond said as he started retreating from the room. He stopped once he saw Shaun's fury turn into pure emotional pain. Shaun sat back down on the bed returning his gaze to the window. Desmond walked toward to the bed and sat next to Shaun. "Look, I'm not too good with the male-on-male comforting situations, so I'm not sure if I should hug you or just talk to you. But whatever you need, I'm here."

Shaun paused for a moment, and then looked at Desmond, took off his glasses, smiled and asked, "Could you clean these please? My shirt is wet. I have made a mess of myself, haven't I?"

"Not at all," Desmond smiled back as he cleaned the lenses and handed them to their owner.

Before Desmond could ask if Shaun was really OK, Shaun said, "Even though Edward was like a brother to me, you and the girls mean more to me than he ever did. Family protects family, and that is what you guys are to me."

Desmond was taken by surprise at Shaun's statement since the two of them rarely got along. "Well I'm glad I'm on your side. I take back what I said about you being a panzy ass British twit."

Shaun looked confused. "You never called me that."

Crap. Well Desmond sure thought it a lot. "Oh, well I'm going to go check on how the food is doing. You going to join us?"

"Yeah. I will be there in a minute."

"Great." Desmond patted Shaun's back and walked quickly out the door.

"Wait a minute, why did he think he called me that?" Shaun pondered, then realized it was what Desmond had been thinking. "That ass!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Shaun went to his desk and started working on some databases he never finished from Desmond's time in the Animus. Not that Desmond needed them, but he hated unfinished work and it kept his mind off of Edward.

Desmond and Lucy had already gone to bed. At dinner, they had told Shaun and Rebecca what was going on between the two of them. The only reaction they got from Shaun was "Oh…" and "Well that explains a lot" from Rebecca.

Shaun watched as Rebecca walked to her bedroom. He wasn't much for the cheesy cliché of romance, but right now he could use some of it. He followed Rebecca to her room. As he approached the door, Rebecca had it almost completely closed. He shoved his foot in between the door and the frame catching her attention.

"Hey, do you mind if I stay in here with you tonight?" he asked. "I don't really want to be alone tonight."

She couldn't resist her urge or turn down her best friend. "Sure. Everything OK?" she retorted.

"Yeah, but my mind has been racing since…I just want to be with you." Well that didn't come out exactly as he wanted it to, or did it?

"What?" Rebecca was shocked to hear him say that.

Shaun quickly thought of a cover up. "Well I do not really want to be with Lucy or Desmond right now. God only knows what they are doing."

That got a giggle out of Rebecca. "Right."

The two got into their pajamas, privately of course, and got in bed. "I am really sorry I did not tell you about all of this, Rebecca."

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done. Everything for the most part is fine now, let's leave it at that."

"Alright," Shaun answered.

Rebecca turned over with her back facing Shaun. Not with the intention of being rude, she hoped he would take it as an invitation to lie next to her and wrap his arms around her lonely body. To her surprise, he did.

"Shaun?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the other room…**

Lucy was lying on her side in bed staring at Desmond. He had been sitting on the edge of the bed next to her looking at and rubbing his bandaged forearm. She placed a hand on his back. "Everything OK?"

Desmond could hear the honest compassion in her voice. He smiled and said, "Yeah. Just thinking."

She smiled back. "About what?"

"What are we going to do? I mean we are fighting two enemies now. It's like being the rope in a game of tug-o-war."

Lucy sighed. "We will figure it out. Tomorrow. Everyone needs to sleep tonight, especially you. You haven't slept in days."

Desmond nodded, and then a sharp sudden pain traveled from the base of his spine to the crown of his head. "Ahhh!"

Lucy sat up. "Desmond! What is it?"

All Desmond could hear was scrambling of Subject 16's conversations about Lucy with him.

"Desmond?!" Lucy reached out her hand and touched the opposite side of his face and pulled it towards hers in attempt to get him to look at her.

All she got in return was Desmond looking angrily at her as he grabbed her wrist and slapped her with his other hand. He then threw her down on the bed and started to strangle her with his hands.

"Des…" Lucy said as she tried to inhale some air from her lungs. "Stuhp!"

Desmond refused to let up on his grip around her neck.

She had to do something. She kneed him in the balls and pushed him off of her body and onto the floor. She gasped for breath as she rubbed her neck with one hand and prepared to defend herself with the other in case he wasn't finished.

All she heard from the floor were moans and shuffling on the carpet. She peered over cautiously and saw Desmond sprawled on the floor, hands clawing at his head. She wanted to go down there and help him, but what if he attacked her again? It was a risk she was willing to take.

Once she got down on the ground next to him, she was able to understand some of what he was mumbling.

"Stop! Dear God stop! She isn't going to hurt or kill me! Leave her alone! I'll kill myself before I let you hurt her again!" Then he stopped squirming and screaming.

"Desmond!" she whispered anxiously.

"Lucy?! Holy shit, I'm so sorry!" he declared franticly. He sat up and looked at her face, neck, and body like a mother checking on her child that just fell out of a tree. "Are you alright?"

She did her best to hold back the tears forming over the curved surface of her eyes, but failed. "Yeah. Desmond!" she cried out as she grabbed him and squeezed tightly.

Desmond picked her up and placed her in bed. He was going to lay behind her and hold her as close to his own body as he could, but she rolled over to face him. Desmond wrapped his arms around her as she bunched one arm against his chest. She lifted the other up to his head allowing one hand to touch his face as she kissed him on the lips. It's not that she didn't trust him, but if he made statements that he would kill himself before letting 16 hurt her again… she wasn't letting him out of her sight.

Everyone fell asleep that night anxious, emotionally wore out, and fearful for their lives. But they fell asleep in the comfort and security of someone else's arms. They were far from alone.

* * *

Please tell me what you think about this chapter! I had a lot of fun with the last 3/4 of it.

Thanks for reading/reviewing and I'll try to update soon!!!


	10. The Strength To Go On

HIYAAA!!

OMG, finals is finally over, I've gotten my grades back, and now I am in full writing mode. I'm so sorry that this chapter took this long to get posted. About two days ago I started on it and realized it was completely out of character for both my story and the game. So I had to scrap that and start over. Anyways, here is the chapter that is long over due.

Summary: 16 tries again to take control of Desmond. But it seems this time Lucy can't help him. So who is it exactly that can stop 16 from ravaging Desmond's mind?

* * *

**2012**

Lucy was the first one up the next morning. She had watched Desmond sleep for almost half of the night. After she got out of the shower and was fully dressed, she high tailed it to the coffee pot.

"Thank God," she sighed, relieved that Shaun hadn't started a pot of his coffee. As the pot began making its gurgling and steaming noises, Lucy went back to her room and checked on Desmond. Still asleep.

_How could someone so distraught in the head at times seem so peaceful?_

She must have stood in the doorway, watching him sleep, for about fifteen minutes because she heard the coffee pot yelling at her that it was done.

Desmond jerked himself up, startled by the noise. "What the fuck is that?!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "Coffee pot. You want some?"

Desmond tossed her a doubtful look. "Did Shaun make it?"

"No," she giggled. "I did."

"Yeah! Sure, thanks. Just let me get in the shower first."

"Alright." As she walked back to the kitchen, she noticed Shaun's bedroom door was ajar. She peeked in and noticed he wasn't there and then noticed Rebecca's bedroom door was closed. "What are those two up to?"

**15 minutes later…**

Lucy walked towards the bathroom, coffee mug in hand. She opened the door and blushed. Standing in front of her was a wet Desmond with just a towel around his waist. She never really got a good look at his muscularity during all the times she had seen him naked. It just now hit her. It was as if the water caressed the definitions of all his muscles as they ran down his chest. Her mind wandered at the sight of him…

_Cast iron pecs, arms that could wrestle a polar bear, abs you could crack walnuts on, and that happy little V trail that…_

"Lucy, you OK? You're face is all red." Desmond asked.

She shook her head and jumped back to reality. "Yeah, sorry, I got that cup of coffee for ya!"

"Thanks," he replied, one eyebrow raised. As Lucy started briskly walking away, Desmond stopped her for a moment. "Hey, I want to talk to you about what has been going on."

She turned around and Desmond noticed the surprised look that stretched across her face. "About…us?" she asked.

"Sort of. It's about my ancestors…let's just talked about it later."

"OK. Whenever you are ready to talk just let me know. I'll be here."

There was that look and sound of concern that defined Lucy Stillman. Desmond wasn't sure exactly what caused him to fall in love with her, or maybe it wasn't just one thing. Maybe it was a combination of her concern, deep blue eyes, petite body that could kick some major ass, and how she got off on teasing him. He took a sip of his coffee and closed the bathroom door as he wondered where he would be if it wasn't for Lucy Stillman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Lucy!" Rebecca shouted as she walked into the kitchen. Her excited voice scared Lucy half to death.

"What the fuck Rebecca? Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?!" Lucy screamed back.

Rebecca giggled.

Lucy had to smile at her. She saw Rebecca as a sister and could never be truly mad at her. "What?"

"Since when do you use that language? I think Desmond has been rubbing off on you, not just rubbing on you," Rebecca teased.

Lucy threw a towel at her with a faux offended expression on her face. "Why don't you tell me what you and Shaun were doing last night," she demanded as she poured Rebecca a cup of java.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Rebecca said. Her face was as red as a rose, so Lucy knew she was lying.

"Well for starters, I know he stayed in your room last night which isn't normal. Unless…what the hell did you two do for seven years while I was away?" Lucy asked with a disgusted look on her face at the thought of them two getting jiggy with it.

"Wha…I…You…We just…I don't have to answer your questions."

"What's going on?" Desmond asked as he entered the main area from the hall.

"Oh nothing," Lucy replied. "Rebecca was just telling me how she and Shaun pasted time by while I was gone. Apparently they were passing some extra time last night."

Desmond looked as if he walked in on his parents "passing time by" as Lucy put it. "Um, I didn't really need to know that. But hey! You and Shaun? Congrats!"

"Congrats to who and Shaun for what exactly?" Shaun asked as he walked up behind Desmond.

Desmond turned around and obviously looked guilty of something. "Congrats…for uh…lasting seven years living with Rebecca!"

Shaun looked confused and Rebecca looked insulted. "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he replied. "What are we gonna do now?" Desmond asked as he tried to change topics. "I mean I have already synched with Ezio and now we know about The Order, so where do we go from here?"

"We should start hunting down the Pieces of Eden as well as members of The Order," Shaun said.

Lucy disagreed. "I don't think we should intervene with The Order, our main problem is Vidic and Abstergo."

"I hate to say this Lucy, but you are wrong. I have seen things that The Order has done, things that Abstergo would consider unethical. If they get possession of just one Apple, God only knows what could happen. Trust me on this," Shaun entreated.

Desmond and Rebecca sat on the sidelines for this discussion. They knew their knowledge was inferior compared to the Brit and the blonde's.

"OK, say we aim most of our focus towards this "order", where or who do we begin with?" Lucy asked.

Shaun went to his desk and pulled out a manila folder and Blackberry from a bag in his chair. "These were Edward's. He had a list in his phone of some of the affiliates of The Order we can capture and question."

"What's in the folder?" Desmond asked.

Shaun's face looked grim. "It is some of the information about the experiments with you back at Abstergo. I was not aware that Edward and a few others he knew were plotting to use you as the perfect map and weapon against the Templars and the Assassins."

It was all starting to make sense to Desmond now. The hallucinations of him killing his friends, the statements about them being evil, and even last night when he attacked Lucy. "16! All his time at Abstergo made him think both Abstergo and the Assassins were the enemy. To an extent, he was right. That's why he wanted and showed me how to kill you all!"

Rebecca was flabbergasted. "He what?!" Shaun looked just as frightened as Rebecca.

Oh crap, he never told Shaun and Rebecca.

Lucy had his back. "A couple days ago Desmond had a hallucination that was triggered by 16's influence on him. He has been able to keep 16 under control, so it's nothing to worry about."

Desmond looked over at Lucy doubtfully.

She nodded back at him as a sign to go along with what she was saying. How could she tell the others about last night? They were already scared out of their minds even though they didn't show it. If they thought Desmond was a psychopathic killer, it would be good for nobody.

"Yeah, the dreams and visions are less frequent now," Desmond continued.

Shaun shook his head as he changed the topic. "Alright, I think we should prepare to leave as soon as possible. It will not be soon before long that Abstergo figures out where we are and it would be best we are prepared for the worst."

Lucy was ready to step into full boss mode. "I agree. Rebecca, why don't you start gathering all the important, and I mean important, files, devices, and the like pertaining to the Animus. Put them all in an organized pile for easy access. Shaun, you do the same with…"

"I am one step ahead of you," Shaun interrupted.

Lucy grinned and walked over to her desk to back up some files.

Desmond followed. "What do you need me to do, ma'am?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Rest. Your mind was run over by a freight train and hasn't had time to heal. Figuratively speaking. Just take it easy. Leave all this stuff to us. If we need any heavy lifting or something, I'll let you know." That all too familiar look of concern broke through her disguise of a cordial smile.

"Alright. Oh, there is something else I need to tell you. It's really important," Desmond said, running his words together as he remembered what it was he needed to tell her.

"What?"

"I think I accessed one of Ezio's memories last night and I wasn't even in the Animus. Is that possible?" he asked.

Lucy was surprised. "Y-yeah. I mean Subject 16 was able to do that, but that was what caused him to go insane. He had a hard time differentiating between memory and reality. Are you sure?"

"I have spent a great amount of time in the Animus, Lucy. I know what that feels like. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but then I realized I wasn't asleep. Honest to God, it was just like I was in the Animus."

This was too much for Lucy to take in. She already had to keep a close eye on him for not only her safety, but the others' as it was. Now this? "Why are you just now telling me this?"

There was no way Desmond could sweet talk his way out of this. He knew he was at fault and should have told her as soon as it happened. Despite that, he was honest with her. "I didn't think anything of it until now. I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't hold anything like that back from you."

She raised her voice in response. "No, you wouldn't. But 16 would," she retorted half angry, half worried.

By now, Shaun and Rebecca could hear the tone in Desmond and Lucy's voices and knew that something was up. "Everything OK?" Rebecca asked.

Lucy looked up at Rebecca who was sitting at her chair next to the Animus 2.0. "Yeah, we're fine. We were just talking…"

Desmond interrupted. "No, everything is not OK. Something has been going on that we have been keeping from you guys."

Lucy and Rebecca were unnerved by the livid look Desmond was giving them. Shaun turned around in his chair, now paying attention to what was going on.

"The visions we told you about, I have NOT been able to fully control them. Last night I tried to strangle Lucy and if she hadn't defended herself…I can't do this anymore." Desmond backed up to the wall on the left side of Lucy's desk and placed his hands over his face. Desperation and exhaustion began to resonate in his voice. "It hurts. He is fucking with my mind and I can't endure it anymore."

Lucy quickly stood up and walked over to Desmond as he slid down the wall to the floor. She reached out her hand in attempt to comfort him but it was no use.

Desmond looked up at her, enraged at what she had done. His cold, hard fist connected with the right side of her face. "Don't touch me you bitch!" He quickly stood up and shoved her to the floor. "Stay the fuck away from me you whore!"

Rebecca scooted out of the way as Desmond paced past her.

Desmond continued his rant. "All of you, just stay…NO!" Blood began to trickle from his nose as he fought back 16's hold over him. He knelt down on the floor and grabbed his head as he tucked it towards his stomach. "Get the fuck out of my head damnit!"

Rebecca rushed over to check on Lucy who sat in the place where Desmond pushed her. Shaun got up from his desk and cautiously approached Desmond.

"Come on Desmond," Shaun whispered as he knelt down beside him. "Fight back, you can't let him take over YOUR mind like this!"

Desmond screamed as he struggled to regain control. He wasn't about to give up. He managed to win last night, and he would win again. Then, as soon as he started screaming, he stopped. His body went limp as he fell to the floor.

Shaun rolled him over so he was lying on his back. "Desmond? Are you alright?" Shaun asked.

His breath was heavy and his mind ached. "Yeah," he managed to get out between breaths. "I think Altair and Ezio are keeping him at bay," he responded.

Shaun was confused. "What?!"

"It's like they are holding him back, keeping him from taking over," Desmond went on as he attempted to sit up.

"What are you talking about?" Shaun asked as he helped him onto his feet and into the chair next to his desk. He handed Desmond a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe away the blood from his nose.

"I don't expect you to understand this, but it's like I have three people living inside my head. I can hear their thoughts, and I can even hear when they talk to each other. Altair and Ezio have never tried to take over my mind because they trust me and they trust all of you. But 16 doesn't, and now it's as if they trying to prevent him from doing it again."

Shaun's eyes were wide with confusion. "You're right, I don't understand. But I trust you, oddly enough, and I trust that you know what you are talking about."

"Thank you." Desmond looked across the room at Lucy and Rebecca who still had fearful expressions on their faces. "Oh God, all you alright?" he asked as he stood up from the chair. His balance was off and he stumbled as he tried to stand up straight, so Shaun helped him walk towards the girls. Desmond knelt down beside Lucy and took her hand in one of his while the other gently covered the cut and bruise that was starting to form on her face. "I am so sorry Lucy." Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Come on Rebecca, let's go in the kitchen and start lunch," Shaun whispered to Rebecca as he grabbed her arm and lead her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she whispered back to him.

"They need to be alone for a minute. We can still keep an eye on them from here," he explained.

Rebecca nodded her head in agreement and helped Shaun prepare lunch.

Lucy still hadn't made eye contact with Desmond.

"Please. Please just look at me. I can't do this without you," Desmond pleaded.

Her face crinkled as she tried to hold back the tears she wanted to let flow down her face. She finally met his gaze which caused Desmond to start crying.

"Thank you."

Lucy answered his thanks with a gentle kiss.

"Well, well, well."

Lucy, Desmond, Shaun, and Rebecca all turned their attention towards the voice that was coming from the entrance into the main area.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but…oh who am I kidding. I'm enjoying every minute of this. But seriously Miss Stillman, is Desmond really the best you could do?"

Lucy could hear the fury building up in Desmond's breathing.

"Vidic." Desmond whispered.

* * *

Well there is chapter 10!!

I have discovered that listening to Rise Against's newest CD (which is now my new favorite album) and Halestorm's album helps my fingers punch the keys on my keyboard faster and more efficiently. Many thanks to them!! Check them out!

Also, if you haven't, I highly recommend you listen to the soundtrack for Assassin's Creed 2.

Anyways, thanks so much for waiting for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And as usual, tell me what you think! Suggestions are more than welcomed!


	11. Sacrifice: Part 1

OK, so here is part one of the last chapter of this story. The only thing going on here is the group is escaping. That's about it. And something else but you will have to read to find out what.

Thanks for being patient with my updates! Hopefully I can get part 2 up tomorrow but don't count on that. I'll do my best to update ASAP!!!

Oh and Saturn-Jupiter, if you are reading this, there is a surprise for you. Muahahahaha.

* * *

**2012**

"Mr. Miles! So glad to see you! And you have made new friends!" Vidic exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Desmond shouted as he tore himself from Lucy's embrace to stand up. His face was as red as a strawberry. "How the hell did you get in here?!"

"Quite simple really. I was under the assumption Mr. Hastings was up to something during his time at Abstergo, so I had a GPS strip inserted in him while he was asleep. Led us right to you! We also used some… "

"Us?" Lucy asked as Desmond helped her stand up. She struggled to get around him as he protectively stood in front of her. "Shit," she thought to herself. "He brought company," she whispered to Desmond.

Desmond nodded in acknowledgement. He glanced back at Shaun who was standing in front of Rebecca. "What do you want with us Vidic?"

"What makes you think I want any of them? Sure they could be wonderful assets to Abstergo, but it's you I want," Vidic replied.

Four mean dressed in what resembled S.W.A.T. uniforms walked up from behind Vidic. Judging by the logos on their sleeves and backs of their shirts, they were part of Abstergo's personal army.

"Kill the two girls and the Brit. We want the other one alive, Williams," Vidic ordered the leader of the group.

Williams smiled at the thought of slaughtering the two women, especially the blonde. "With pleasure, sir."

Vidic retreated down the hall and proceeded down the ramp that descended into the first floor.

"Lucy, take Shaun and Rebecca and get the hell out of here. I'll take care of these guys," Desmond ordered.

She was shocked at what he said but was too intimidated by his earlier actions to argue, but she wasn't going to leave him to fight these guys alone. Lucy walked back towards Shaun and Rebecca; they stood back ready to help Desmond if he needed it.

"You heard the Doc, we want this one alive," Williams reminded the squad.

"I got him!" a squad member called out, ignoring Williams' orders not to engage. He then charged at Desmond, swinging his SIG 556 at his targets head.

Desmond ducked as the man tried to attack him. The guard overshot causing him to loose balance and ended up standing behind Desmond. Desmond stood back up, grabbed a loose knife from the squad member's utility belt, and jabbed it into the back of the man's neck. As he unsheathed it from the warm body, blood shot out towards the other officers causing them to jump back in disgust.

"Get him!" Williams ordered the other two officers.

Immediately, they obeyed their orders. Desmond took a defensive stance in between the two men; he held the knife he stole from the guard in his right hand with the blade pointed towards his elbow. The expression on his face begged the officers to attack him so he could give them the same fate as their fellow squad member.

"As soon as he drops these guys, you two pack up everything we need in the truck while I go help Desmond," Lucy whispered to Rebecca and Shaun.

Rebecca was about to protest but Lucy interrupted before she had a chance. "Don't give me any lip Rebecca, just do it."

Shaun agreed and grabbed Rebecca by the arm to prevent her from doing her own thing. "Come on Rebecca!" The two left the room through an emergency ladder/exit that was located inside the kitchen. It led them directly to the truck with all of the equipment sitting outside. "Let's get packing," Shaun suggested.

Desmond was just getting into it with the two officers. They nodded to each other and moved in on the lone Assassin. Williams had ordered them to drop their guns and use any other means to subdue him. This meant the same ol' batons that Abstergo always uses. Officer number two, the one on the right side of Desmond, took a step forward and swung his baton towards Desmond's arm. Desmond blocked it with the knife and grabbed the man's arm with his free hand. As officer number one tried to get a cheap shot in, Desmond spun officer two around to use him as a shield. Officer one hit his fellow squad member directly in the head causing him to fall to the ground. He pulled out a tazer gun he intended to use on Desmond who was now standing by a pillar in the room. As he took aim and pulled the trigger, Desmond jumped towards the wall and used it as a spring board as he pushed off with his right leg. He flew towards the man, his trusty stolen knife ready for the kill. Officer one noticed and put his arms in front of him to defend himself. What good that did; a 6 foot man weighing 170 pounds with not only the strength he possessed, but the strength of two other Assassins, was flying towards him with a sharp blade.

By this time, Williams was pissed off. "Damn recruits, can't trust them to do shit!" He then tried to punch Desmond with his right hand, but Desmond anticipated this move. He blocked Williams' attack and kicked him in the leg which caused it to dislocate from his hip. As Williams fell to the floor, Desmond jumped on top of him and slit his throat.

Lucy was rather uneasy by how Desmond was handling the guards, mostly because he didn't even seem like himself when he was engaged in combat. She felt as if she was watching Altair or Ezio fight Abstego's men, not Desmond.

Desmond turned around and faced Lucy who was approaching him. "What are you doing?"

"Whether you like it or not, I'm helping you. You may have your ancestors' abilities now, but you still need me. Here, take this." She tossed him what looked like a normal bracer until it landed in his hands.

"It's a hidden blade," he said astonished by its beauty. He had seen Altair and Ezio use one hundreds of times, but he never once had the privilege of holding one in his own grasp. He strapped it on and looked back at Lucy. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," Lucy replied in her best Kurt Russell impersonation.

"Bitchin'!" Desmond replied.

The two made their way down the hall and then down the descending ramp. They saw Vidic at the bottom who was shocked at their presence.

"Ah, it seems my men were not a match for your little group," Vidic said. Deep down inside, he was scared of what may happen, but he hid it well behind his cynicism. "It also looks like your friends are about to run into some trouble," he said as he motioned in the direction of the truck Shaun and Rebecca were loading stuff in.

"Desmond, go help them. I'll take care of Vidic," Lucy ordered.

Desmond said, "Alright," and rushed to the aid of his friends. With the twitch of his pinky, the blade extended from its holster and made an all too familiar 'whooshing' noise. Desmond smirked at the sound and then grunted as he thrust the blade into the back of a guard who was about to pump Rebecca full of lead.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed as she realized what was going on. She and Shaun were so preoccupied with what they were doing that they were oblivious to the guards sneaking up on them as well as what was going on in the other side of the room.

"Keep doing whatever it is you are doing. I got your back," Desmond assured the two as they went back to preparing their escape.

Three more guards came towards him and disarmed themselves of their firearms. The guards hated the fact they had to reprimand Desmond alive, but orders were orders and they were too afraid of what Abstergo would do if they disobeyed. Out came their batons.

While he was loading the last bit of boxes into the trailer attached to their truck, Shaun got a glance at Desmond in action. He felt as if he were watching one of Ezio's memories. The swiftness, the agility, the effortlessness that Desmond put into fighting off well trained men amazed him.

"Shuan! Stop fucking around and help me!" Rebecca exclaimed as she tried to lift a heavy case into the trailer.

He apologized. "Right, sorry."

"Oh come on Miss Stillman. Did you really think you could hide forever?" Vidic chuckled as he asked Lucy.

Lucy paid no attention to his question. She had a vendetta against the man that had once said her life, ironically. "Why the fuck did you force Desmond to synch with Subject 16?" she demanded.

Vidic let another chuckle escape his throat. "It was just an experiment. And Edward Hastings was so insistent. Frankly, it humored me to hear him scream and moan in pain while he was in the Animus. Your lover boy Mr. Miles screamed like a bi-UHHHH." Vidic's statement was abruptly interrupted when Lucy connected her anxious fists to his face.

"Looks like you aren't as tough as you thought," Lucy sneered as Vidic fell to the floor, humiliated.

"Bitch!"

Lucy stomped on Vidic's stomach causing him to cough up blood, but she left him there as she went to help Desmond. She didn't plan on killing him. How could she? It was less than a few months ago that he saved her life. Or so she thought. Whether it was staged or not, she still felt like she owed him one chance to get away. But next time their paths crossed, she would finish him.

"Desmond! Behind you!" Lucy shouted as she ran up beside him.

Desmond turned around and saw a huge guard charging him. The guy must have been 260 pounds and had to be at least 6 and a half feet tall. Desmond planted his feet firm on the ground ready to brace himself from a tackle.

Lucy went off in the other direction and went all "Beatrix Kiddo" on a few other guards as Desmond had called it a few days earlier. Her petite size and lightness made her no match for the guards who were weighted down with heavy clothes and accessories. As one guard tried to swing his baton at her, she blocked his attempt and grabbed the base of the weapon and pried it from his hands. With one kick to the balls and one swing to the head, the guard was down. Another guard tried to jab her with a knife in his right hand but she parried that, and with her left hand grabbed the man's wrist and in an upward motion swung the baton into his arm immediately breaking it. He fell to the floor, holding his arm in pain. Lucy upholstered a pistol from his utility belt and shot him in the head. With a few more 'pops' to some skulls, Lucy finished off six more guards.

While Lucy was fending off those guards, Desmond unsuccessfully withstood the Terminator sized guard and was tackled to the floor. The Terminator guy threw some punches into Desmond's face until Desmond finally released his hidden blade and stabbed the man in his side. The guy rolled off of Desmond allowing him to stand up. The guard stood up just as quickly as if nothing had happened.

"What the fuck?" Desmond was rattled. He knew the wound he delivered should hurt like hell, but the man was laughing his ass off.

As Lucy wrestled some other guards, she shouted, "He is a berserker. Pumped up on meth I think!"

"Great," Desmond said to himself.

The guy tried to get a few punches in but because of his size, he was too slow for Desmond. He dodged every one, each time getting a jab or two into the guy's chest and legs with his hidden blade.

"Why won't this asshole go down already?"

Terminator guy threw one last punch at Desmond. He dodged it once again and used this to his advantage. He wrapped his left arm around the guy's right arm as he swung, then stabbed the man three or four times in the chest with his blade. To finish the guy off, he penetrated the man's head through his left eye socket.

Desmond was out of breath by the time Lucy had taken care of the rest of the guards. The remaining four were too frightened by her that they ran off. This pissed Vidic off to no end.

"You OK?" Desmond asked as the blonde walked up to him. He was about to ask her about the bruise on her face but stopped himself as he remembered that he was the one who put it there.

"Yeah. We need to get going." Lucy was about to take a step forward but was stopped by Shaun who was screaming her name as he ran towards her.

Desmond looked up and saw Vidic with a gun pointed in their direction.

_BAM_

"NOOO!" Desmond screamed not sure who he was aiming at or if he hit anyone.

As soon as Vidic fired, he ran off, jumped in a car, and high tailed it out of there.

"Lucy!" Desmond exclaimed as he knelt down by her and Shaun. Shaun had managed to tackle her, saving her from Vidic's bullet.

"I'm OK. Shaun?" Lucy looked at Shaun, blood was running out from his lower chest.

"What happened? Are you guys al-. " Rebecca paused and stood in horror as she walked up on the scene. "Oh God…"

* * *

Uh oh, this doesn't look too good for someone. Whoops.

*nervous face*

Thanks for reading and like usual, review and let me know what you think. If I need to make corrections, if anything is confusing, or if something is pointless or just stupid, let me know!

See ya in the next chapter!!!!


	12. Sacrifice: Part 2

OK, so this is the last real chapter of this story. There will be a small closing chapter that sets the scene for the next story. With the holidays and all, I do not plan on that getting posted any time soon, but I will do my best.

(Hey, centered text!!! MUAHAHAHA)

Hope you like this chapter! It is sort of different from my other chapters, but I am content with it.

Without further ado, here it is. Part 2. Enjoy!!

* * *

"No, no, no," Rebecca softly whispered to herself as she came within arms reach of Shaun. "What happened? Shaun?"

The tears were building up in both Lucy and Rebecca's eyes.

Desmond took off the white ¾ quarter length waffle shirt he was wearing over his plain white t-shirt.

"We have to stop the bleeding! " Desmond shouted as he applied firm pressure with the shirt to Shaun's wound.

Shaun let out a moan that mixed with the gurgling sound of blood in his throat.

Several other Abstergo guards barged through the door Vidic had left open when he escaped.

"Shit! We have to get out of here!" Lucy yelled upon seeing the new threat.

"L-leave…me," Shaun managed to say in between moans and groans.

"NO!" Rebecca shouted in protest. "We are NOT leaving you!"

"Lucy," Desmond exclaimed to get her attention. "Can you stop the bleeding and tend to his wound while I drive the truck?"

She nodded in reply.

"Good. Help me get him in the truck," Desmond ordered. He grabbed a SIG SG 551 off of a dead guard and fired at the ones making their way towards the Suburban.

Lucy knelt down and wrapped Shaun's right around her neck and gripped him tight to her body. Desmond did the same on Shaun's other side. They slowly walked him to the truck accompanied by Desmond's covering fire.

Normally, Rebecca would have been impressed by a man firing a rifle in the manner Desmond was, but this wasn't a normal situation. She opened the door so Desmond and Lucy could ease Shaun into the truck. They hadn't loaded any equipment or anything into the back of the truck, so they quickly folded the right side seats on the second and third row down so Shaun could lay flat on them.

"Get in!" Desmond commanded. He was getting used to this business of being the one telling everyone else what to do. Rebecca hopped in the third row seat while Lucy occupied the second row. After opening the driver side door of the truck, he hopped in, started the engine, and put the pedal to the metal.

"Come on Shaun, stay with us!" Lucy whispered to the wounded Brit. Desmond's shirt was now maroon red and couldn't absorb any more blood even if it were a ShamWow. "Fuck! I need something else!" Lucy swore in a desperate panic.

"Desmond! There is a first aid kit in the glove compartment and some towels in the drawer under the passenger seat," Rebecca yelled hoarsely.

"On it!"

She rubbed her hand up and down Shaun's lower leg and tried to comfort him. "Hang in there Shaun. Please…Oh God please!"

Desmond tossed the supplies back to Lucy who quickly made use of them. She paused for a moment and cried out "Oh God…"

Rebecca was mortified by the grim look on Lucy's face. "What is it?" she demanded with a pleading tone in her voice.

"He is going in and out of consciousness." Lucy lightly tapped the side of his face but got no response. She was desperate. Her hand sharply met his face again as she slapped the fire out of him. "Stay with me Shaun Hastings!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Rebecca shouted.

"Trying to stimulate response. You try something, anything." Lucy turned her focus on Rebecca, her eyes wide and her head tilted forward. "Well?"

With all the strength she had inside her, Rebecca hardened her face and scooted forward in her seat as she leaned over Shaun. "Shaun, you are going to make it. You have to make it. Because I…I…I love you, too."

Lucy shot her head backwards with a look of shock on her face. "Wasn't expecting that," she thought to herself. She looked over at Desmond who was staring in utter shock and amazement at the three of them through the review mirror.

"What is going on back there?" He knew it was serious situation, and his reaction was in fact a serious one, but it came across as sarcastic. Through the mirror, he saw Lucy give him a nasty glare as she looked at his reflection.

"Desmond, there is a hospital about three miles from here. The Dean of Medicine there is an undercover Assassin. She will help us. Just follow this road," Lucy explained, the fierce glow still on her face.

"Alright."

Lucy focused her attention back on Shaun and Rebecca.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this morning. I was just too stunned when you told me you loved me that I pretended to be asleep. You have to stay with us, with me. Please," Rebecca continued to plea.

Touched by the whole scene, Lucy put herself in Rebecca's shoes. What if that had been Desmond lying there? As all these thoughts and emotions flooded through Lucy, she started to cry with Rebecca and reached over to rub her hand on Rebecca's back.

Shaun opened his eyes slowly and smiled sweetly over at Rebecca. "I'll hold on as long as you do," he proposed as he held out his hand.

Rebecca managed to heave a small chuckle in with her cries as she grabbed his hand. "I won't let go," she promised.

A few minutes later, Desmond called back to the group in relief, "We are here!" He pulled up with the passenger side of the truck next to the Emergency Room entrance and jumped out of the car. A paramedic, who was standing outside the entrance on his cigarette break, ran over to the Suburban to help.

"What happened?" the man asked.

Desmond responded, "Gunshot wound. He is bleeding badly."

"Greg! Get over here with the gurney! We have a gunshot victim!" the paramedic barked.

"On it, Steve!"

The two paramedics loaded Shaun onto the gurney and rushed him inside leaving Rebecca, Lucy, and Desmond behind.

Rebecca stood next to the truck motionless with her hands over her mouth. She was in so much shock that she couldn't even cry.

Lucy grabbed Desmond's arm and pulled him to her. She lifted herself on her toes and whispered in his ear, "I'll go straighten things out with Lisa. You stay here with Rebecca and make sure she is OK. I'll come back when everything is squared away."

"Lisa?" Desmond whispered back.

Lucy bugged her eyes open and raised her eyes open to try to hint that she was talking about the undercover Assassin she referred to earlier.

"Oh, gotcha. We will prolly be in the waiting room," he replied.

"Alright," Lucy responded. She lifted herself on her toes once again and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered back as Lucy lowered herself back down.

While Lucy ran inside, Desmond walked over to Rebecca. "Hey, I need to move the truck. Wanna help me find a parking spot?" He noticed Rebecca hadn't even flinched in acknowledgement to his suggestion. "He will be OK Rebecca," he assured her as he wrapped his arms around her.

She turned around in his embrace so that her face was pressed against his chest. "How can you say that?" she said. Her voice was muffled, but Desmond understood what she said.

"I just know. You told him how you felt about him, and that gives him something to fight for. That's how I know."

She nodded her head and after a few minutes of silent sobs, she said, "Let's get this big ass SUV out of the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been at least three hours since Desmond and Rebecca moved the truck and sat down in the waiting room. Lucy had joined them. Desmond was sitting in between the two girls with his arms around them. Both of their heads were rested on his shoulders, his head against Lucy's head.

"Miss Stillman?" a nursed asked loudly as she stood in the middle of the waiting room.

All three of them stood up and Lucy approached the nurse. "Yes?"

"Mr. Hastings is out of surgery and is in his own room now." The nurse said.

"How is he?" Rebecca questioned.

"Stable, but you will have to ask either his overseeing doctor or nurse about his condition. His room is on the second floor."

"Thank you," Lucy responded softly and gratefully.

They took the elevator up to the second floor and walked down the hall that led to the nurses' station.

"How may I help you?" a bubbly nurse asked the group.

"Shaun Hastings please," Desmond replied when neither of the girls could direct a response.

"Hastings, Hastings…Ah, Shaun Hastings, room 13B. Just take the hall on your left."

Desmond bowed his head and said, "Thank you." He placed his hands on each of the girls lower backs as he led them down the cold, white hall. Desmond never cared for hospitals. Everything was so white, cold, bright, and sterile. And they always smelled like alcohol and Fabuloso. It was ironic to him that such a grim place was employed by such bubbly and joyful nurses. How could anyone be happy to be there?

"Here it is," Desmond stated as they reached the door.

As he opened the door, Rebecca quickly and cautiously scooted inside. She, too, hated hospitals mostly because of the numerous video games she played such as Silent Hill, F.E.A.R., and Resident Evil and the like which contained some eerie hospital levels.

Desmond grabbed Lucy's hand as they both entered the room.

"Are you friends of Mr. Hastings?" the nurse asked as she placed the chart back on the foot of the bed. She smiled and folded her hands and let them fall to waist level.

Each of them nodded in response.

"How is he?" Lucy asked. She knew it should have been her in that bed and she was grateful that it wasn't, and that made her feel guilty.

The nurse's smile quickly vacated her face. "The surgeons were able to remove the bullet. There was no severe bleeding. But…"

"But what?" Rebecca asked gravelly. Her throat was still dry from all her crying but she never bothered to get a drink to wet her mouth and throat.

"The bullet grazed some nerves in his spinal chord. We did some needle prick tests and as far as we can tell, he will most likely be a paraplegic," the nurse answered bleakly.

"Paraplegic? That means paralyzed right?" Desmond asked.

Rebecca shut her eyes at the thought of Shaun being paralyzed. Some tears fell down her face as her lids tightly closed.

"Yes, generally of the legs and lower body. Fortunately, in your friend's case, he appears to have lost feeling just in his legs. His upper right leg still responded to our test, but the lower leg didn't. We were not able to get any response from his left leg at all."

Rebecca walked over to Shaun's bedside. He was still asleep from the sedatives he was given earlier.

"I'm sorry, truly I am. It seems our numbers are quickly dwindling. If you need anything at all, just call for me. My name is Andrea. But I have to go assist in an operation shortly, so I have to leave."

"Thanks," Lucy screeched as she tried to hold back more tears.

Desmond waited until after Andrea left to ask what was on his mind. "What did she mean by 'our numbers are quickly dwindling'? She another…'friend'?"

"Yeah." Lucy walked over to the chair next to Shaun's bed and sat down.

Desmond picked up another chair and placed it next to Rebecca so she could sit next to Shaun as well. "Damnit," he mumbled. There weren't any other chairs in the room. He opened the room door and poked his head out. "Bingo." He casually walked up towards an unoccupied chair, whistling as he walked. Nurses looked at him suspiciously. He looked as if he was up to something, but they quickly ignored him and went about their business. Oblivious to his spectators, he picked up the chair and dashed back towards the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca, Lucy, and Desmond both fell asleep in their chairs. Desmond had placed his chair at the foot of the bed facing the door.

Lucy woke up when she was startled by Shaun's stirring.

"Shaun?" she whispered, careful not to wake the others.

"Rebecca?" he asked. His eyes were still closed even though he tried to open them.

"No, it's Lucy."

He finally managed to open his eyes and met the blonde's deep blue gaze. "Wow, I never noticed how blue your eyes are. They are like sapphires."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "I think they gave you too much pain medication. How are you feeling?"

"Like they gave me too much pain medication," he giggled.

Lucy joined his quiet laughing.

Shaun stopped when he noticed the dismal look on Lucy's face. "What is it?"

She shook her head as she tried to hold back a sob. A few tears managed to escape her feeble attempts. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You saved me when you didn't have to. Why?" Lucy asked. She looked deep into his eyes as she was searching for an answer.

Shaun sighed and tried to explain. "Once I saw Vidic with that gun, I knew exactly who he intended to shoot. He is a power freak, and you managed to escape and expose that. You were completely free of the grasp of his control and he hated you for it. That's why he wanted to kill you."

"That's also not what I asked," Lucy retorted.

He took a deep breath. This would be difficult for her to hear. "I couldn't let him hurt you because…"

Lucy was now impatient but held her comments given the condition of her friend.

"Desmond. The fate of the world truly rests with him. And he needs you. Literally. If something were to happen to you, if you died, he would slowly slip and fade away. I've seen the way you both look at each other. If either of you were to die, the other would too. I am willing to sacrifice myself in order to save both my friends and the hope of our mission."

Now he had brought Lucy to tears. She couldn't fight them anymore. "Oh Shaun…" Her head fell down as she leaned against the side of his bed.

"I'll be fine. I may be permanently damaged for it, but I'm still alive. We are all still alive." He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so her eyes could meet his. "That's all that matters. All of our lives are now devoted to a war of which few are aware. It takes selfless people to give up their own concerns to preserve the freedom and rights of others. The good side never prevails without sacrifice and the sooner you can accept that, the sooner you are free from the fear of what may happen. We are trying to save the world here, Lucy. Did you think it would come with anything less than sacrifice?"

* * *

I'm sort of sad that the story is coming to and end. But with all endings come great beginnings. Or something like that. :|

Please review and tell me what you think. As usual, let me know of any errors or just things that make no sense. I will be more than happy to correct them!!!!

Happy Festivus!!!!

(High five to anyone who gets that up there ^ XD)


	13. Do You See What I See?

**I AM NOT DEAD I PROMISE!!!**

OMG I am so sorry I forgot to post this!! I had this written on Christmas Eve and completely forgot to update. Now I feel completely awful...OK, well here it is, the mini chapter that is going to introduce a big portion of the next story's plot. Since this technically is the last chapter of this story, I will start updating under the new one this week, unless ya'll think I should just keep to this one story.

Without further ado, here you go and Happy New Year!!

Oh, and the bit in italics is a quote from page 30 of the Codex in AC2, I didn't write that.

* * *

**Masyaf**

Still, I hear it calling my name. Whispers from the corner table upon which it lies. I have not the strength to push aside these temptations, these urges, of gazing into its core just one more time. With all of the knowledge it has given me, my mind seeks to learn more.

_...Still: faced as I am with the prospect of my end, what harm is there in one last look... _

It was just this morning, at least I believe it was this morning, that the Apple bestowed upon me some startling new information. It has made me aware of some Ultimate Assassin who has powers that exceed even the greatest Master Assassin that ever breathed. Even far more powerful than myself.

This vision, vague as it may seem, holds much about the future. Thw Assassin, who bears a great resemblance to me, is perched on top a tall tower. Where this tower lies, I am not sure, but even the highest point in Acre is a dwarf compared to it. His wardrobe was strange but unique. The dark blue breeches he wore were a fabric with which I am not familiar, and his black shirt fit snug across his torso. The Assassin white cloak he adorned hung from the hood on his head and covered his torso like some sort of jacket. A large belt held the cloak tightly at his waist as four very thick strips of this cloak trailed down his legs. And this man, as powerful as he must be, took a leap of faith and effortlessly dove off of the peak of the tower and landed into a grass pit at the base of the tower.

After he leaped from this great tower, he discreetly pursued a man in some other strange wardrobe. This man was about to enter a metallic carriage of long proportions when the Assassin struck. He grabbed this man from behind and impaled his back with his hidden blade. Blood stained his robes a crimson red after removing the blade from the poor man's back. Whispers in a language I could not understand escaped the Assassin's lips as he prayed for the man's soul; the eager blade then slid across the target's throat, ending his life.

With much haste, the Assassin ran towards another metallic carriage which was half as long as the one inside which his target was trying to get. The door was opened by a beautiful blonde who prompted him to get inside. As they made their way down the crowded road, the vision ends.

Who this Ultimate Assassin is, I do not know. Why this vision? What does it mean?

**2012**

Desmond shot up from the couch on which he was sitting.

"What the hell was that?" he thought to himself. He looked around and saw he was still in the new hospital room they placed Shaun. Shaun was lying in his bed with Rebecca lying on her side next to him. Lucy was lying on the couch with her head rested on Desmond's lap, her legs bent so they fit inside the arms of the couch.

As he sat on the couch, he tried to collect his thoughts and make sense of his dream. The more he thought about it and the more he analyzed his feelings, he was beginning to doubt it was just a dream. He felt just like he did every time he got out of the Animus: wore out and mentally tired. Shaun once said something about accessing memories without the aide of the Animus, but could this really be happening to him?

In this memory he accessed, why was Altair having a vision about him? And why was he in Paris standing on top of the Eifel Tower? Why did he kill the president of France? And more importantly, how much time and how many 'visions' had Altair spent and received from the Apple?

Desmond looked back down at Lucy and saw she was still asleep. He smiled as he caressed her cheeks and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears. The shortness of breath and pounding in his head he received by simply looking at her was intoxicating and unexplainably made him feel better, like there was some sort of hope left in the world.

"Lucy," he whispered, "Lucy, I need to talk to you!"

How the hell was he going to explain this to her without her getting all concerned and spazzing out?…again…

* * *

There you go! Please let me know what you think and as usual, if there is any factual errors or confusion, tell me!

And if you review, please answer the question above all of this. I am still really torn between what I should do. Thanks so much for waiting and reading!!!

Thank you all so much for taking time to read this and make comments and critiques on it! If it weren't for all of you who have encouraged me to keep writing and posting, I wouldn't have made it this far and wouldn't want to be posting another chapter!! You guys have made my first moments here on FanFiction a wonderful experience that I won't soon forget. As long as you guys will have me, I'll stay on here forever, muahahaha!!! But seriously, thank you so much!!!

Now back to play some Lara Croft....PEACE!!!


End file.
